


Diary of a Goofy Single Dad

by AlexSkye1898



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri kid is a genius at 6 years old obviously, Akashi has Daddy Issues, Akashi will honestly struggle as a dad, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aomine Daiki/Sakurai Ryou - Freeform, Baby daddy Akashi, Changed tags cause of new filters, Domestic Fluff, Fast Build, Furihata is an adorkable cinnamon roll, Getting Back Together, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform, Kise Ryouta/Kasamatsu Yukio - Freeform, M/M, Mama Furihata, Mpreg, OC children - Freeform, Sassy Furihata, Secret Character reveal, Some angst, Swearing, Takao Kazunari/Midorima Shintarou - Freeform, bittersweet feelings, eventual wedding, getting drunk at a wedding, he loves his son so much it's ridiculous, inappropriate language, mentions of GoM with their partners/children, my secret character reveal will shock everyone and it will be worth it, some pov changing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSkye1898/pseuds/AlexSkye1898
Summary: Furihata Kouki laments being a single dad while his six year old son constantly asks about his father. He clumsily goes through life as a parent until his ex-lover/father of his son comes back to Japan. What will he do now that he is back? Is he going to tell him about the child they made together? Journey with a dorky dad as he falls in love again while raising his bundle of joy.





	1. Moving On and Daily Life

**Author's Note:**

> *Notes: In this Alternate Universe, male pregnancy is acceptable and considered normal. Homosexuality is also widely known/acceptable and same-sex marriage is legal.  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke nor any of its characters and I do NOT make any sort of profit from making this fanfiction! Everything belongs to its original owners except my OC!  
> Warnings: M-preg, some swearing, mentions of sex, single parenting, dorky Furihata, bitter angst, and cuteness all around! You HAVE been warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Notes: In this Alternate Universe, male pregnancy is acceptable and considered normal. Homosexuality is also widely known/acceptable and same-sex marriage is legal.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke nor any of its characters and I do NOT make any sort of profit from making this fanfiction! Everything belongs to its original owners except my OC!

 

* * *

 

 

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy, wake UP!" another glorious and high pitched cry awoken Furihata Kouki from his dreams as his six year old son tried (keyword: _tried_ ) to shake him awake for a brand new day.

"Okay, okay…I'm up! Katsuo, go to kitchen and I'll make us some pancakes…just wait for me, alright?" he mumbled sleepily to already energetic little boy.

His precious angel's eyes lit up in happiness and flashed him an excited grin that had a missing tooth near the front then said, "Okay! Yay, pancakes!"

 

He chuckled as his son raced towards the bathroom in his bright red onesie-footie to clumsily brush his teeth in hopes of eating pancakes. Furihata stretched lazily as he attempted to get out of bed without falling off like the goofball klutz he is. His friends, those sadistic assholes, always laugh directly at him whenever he tends to spazz out or pull off the weirdest (or unluckily, depending on who you ask) klutz move in history without even trying. He rubs his auburn eyes to remove that gross, disgusting crust that rests on his eyelids then yawns as he contemplates what kind of pancakes he should make for his little ball of uncontrollable sunshine. As Furihata slowly moved like a zombie to his bathroom, he rolled his stiff muscles and did some more limb stretching for the day. One five minute shower later, the brunette felt like he had just been resurrected again from his deep slumber. He brushed his teeth with his favorite bubblegum toothpaste because no matter if he gets made fun of for still using a kiddy flavor at his age, the mint flavored one is seriously too sharp and icy cold for his taste. He combs his birds' nest brunette hair to a somewhat decent hairstyle and went to his room to find clothes that he hoped wasn't either super dirty or smelled too weird. Furihata tossed and turned nearly half of his dressers for something that doesn't look like a fashionable crime or too colorful with no luck as of yet. His son came into the room with his schools' cute uniform which is a light blue t-shirt and dark blue shorts along with his black shoes made him incredibly, adorably cute as always. Then again, when was his own precious little angel NEVER cute or adorable? Almost-always never, that's the answer!

 

Furihata Katsuo is definitely the cutest boy you'll EVER meet in your life, ignore whatever Takao or Kuroko say about that! Katsuo had the same semi-messy brunette hair he has, but his angel beat him out on _actually_ **not** making it look like a tornado went through it while Furihata himself still unfortunately could never tame his gravity defying locks. People always claim that their children are geniuses waiting for their chance to show off their potential. Furihata is _beyond_ that exception when it comes to Katsuo, the kid is just a genius above everyone else in his own class at school. Despite the personality he inherited from Furihata, Katsuo is **certainly** different from ordinary children at his elementary school. It went to the point that he got moved to a more advanced class and he is still better than _all_ of his peers. Furihata constantly got questions of why he didn't move the boy to a private school, but since he didn't have the money to send his son to one…he had no choice, but to just have Katsuo stay in his current school even if all the parents know that he is WAY too extraordinary to be attending a normal elementary. Oh well, it is what it is in the end of the day either way no matter what he can do for Katsuo. He can totally deal with whatever life throws at their small, family of only two with or without Katsuo's biological father _ever_ having to be in the picture at all.

Furihata threw on a white polo shirt, black skinny jeans and some light gray converse shoes then his son wrinkled his nose practically in disgust at the outfit of his choice and he knew that if his little angel was the fashion police, he'd be SO arrested for wearing such hideous clothes. Katsuo went to the closet then pointed to his "mommy" what he should wear instead. After changing into his son's picks, he had realized the outfit went from semi-decent to all out oh-my-god-you-look-drop-dead-gorgeous. Katsuo picked out a dark green button down shirt, light brown khaki pants, and dark brown loafers. Furihata doesn't know if he should feel proud, weirded out, or annoyed that a six year old apparently has _much_ better fashion sense than he does. The man sighs as the cutie nearly tripped as he ran to the kitchen to have his "mommy's" pancakes. Furihata cooked the both of them some strawberry ones, scrambled eggs, and chocolate milk to chug it all down. Hands on either side of his face while leisurely drinking milk, he happily watched his baby stuff his chubby little cheeks with strawberry pancakes with a sparkle of amazement in his beautiful eyes. His eyes….that rosy red color that sometimes turn into a deep crimson whenever he got upset; besides that part of his genius way of thinking, Katsuo inherited those eyes from his father. The very person that always made him rather tight-lipped every time the boy asked about "Daddy" or where he is. Like he knew, and even if he knew at all…he doesn't want him around either himself or his angel. Sometimes, he does think about Katsuo's biological father from time to time, but those days are long over years ago when everything was so innocent.

 

Over for about six years too long of holding on to that memory, the unreachable fantasy, and that other worldly dream. That dream had to come to an end one day and it is now far gone.

 

An embarrassed groan brought him out of la-la land which brought him to the extremely cute sight of his son's cheeks blossoming an apple red color while puffing his pouty lips at him. Katsuo complained that he was being weird for wandering off into space and staring at him for too long then got more flustered when Furihata retorted by saying that he stared because Katuso is sooooo cute! The little tyke huffed then got his backpack after thanking for the food while waiting for Furihata pull off a typhoon of soapy water as he attempted to wash the dishes without making it a natural disaster, but ultimately and epically failed in that regard. The brunette was rather proud that he _actually_ remembered to turn off the water instead of freaking out like the last time he washed dishes. He even managed to make it to the entranceway without tripping over himself or with toothpaste still on his lips like a nerdy klutz. His friends be damned when they claim that he practically breaks his important limbs trying to get out of bed or when they act surprised when he goes through his day without magically hurting himself somehow. Oh, how he wishes they could just kindly go to hell for insulting him because he is not THAT clumsy, thank you very much! Whatever, he takes Katsuo to school and get to work before he starts becoming the subject of the Most Unfortunate Person You Knew. Furihata need a day to arrive where all his horrible friends can go off to their mundane lives and leave him alone without teasing him is definitely too much to ask for.

 

Furihata successfully walked his precious angel to school then showed up to work at the local library and attempt then to sneak in some quality reading time during his small, menial breaks.

"Furihata-Kun, good morning." his co-worker, Kuroko Tetsuya said gently as he ghosted in from seemingly nowhere.

"Oh, Kuroko! Morning, how are you?" he asks good-naturedly to his long-time friend while flashing him a rather dorky smile at the same time.

The blue haired boy gently (can anyone tell with him?) smiled at Furihata at his greeting, "I'm doing very well, thank you for asking. Akira is a little troublesome, but he's perfect as always."

 

Kuroko and his lover now husband, Kagami Taiga went to the same high school as Furihata did. They were quite the combination duo back in their basketball team when they destroyed the Generation of Miracles one by one. They worked well together, both as teammates and lovers no matter where they went or what they did. When they got married, no one on their old team was shocked since the two were practically married and just needed to make it official. They had their son, Kagami Akira a little while later and he is pretty much the carbon copy of Kagami in every shape and form. Same red hair, similar red eyes and even the very-capable-to-light-up-a-room-thousand-watt smile too. Kuroko and Kagami, the sweethearts, helped him out after he gave birth to Katsuo then assisted him throughout his early baby years and the dreaded toddler stage. Furihata wouldn't know where he'd be without his two dear friends when it came to his son and his own life. The blunette was the one that gave him his current job as well; the couple deserve _years_ of gorgeous bouquets, hot springs trips, and plenty of vacations for him to pay them back for all the wonderful and kind things they had done for him in their long friendship. If he did that though, he'll **never** will ever finish off his infinite and ever so increasing debt to the blue haired man and his red headed lover.

 

Furihata glowed at the mention of his friend's son, "Oh! That's awesome! I really like Akira-Kun, he's such a good boy and a great friend to Katsuo. Too bad they're in different classes."

"I agree that it's unfortunate that he doesn't have classes with Katsuo-Kun, but I'm glad he is making many friends. Katsuo-Kun is a very smart and good boy, you're raising him well." The blue eyed boy commented with a very small smile on his face.

"Thank you for telling me that. I'm working very hard for him and I just…." the auburn eyed male stopped himself then sighed out depressingly at his woes.

Kuroko looked at him curiously (or as curious as Kuroko can look), "What's wrong, Furihata-Kun? If you don't mind me asking."

The brunette looked at him then sighed out again, "its fine….it's Katsuo asking about his father again and wondering where he is. I'd be lying if I said that doesn't break my heart every time he asks me that…"

"Oh…I can see how that can be quite a difficult subject to bring up in regards to your son." Kuroko sympathetically answered towards his reading buddy.

He sighs once more then says lamely, "Yeah…"

 

Furihata is rather grateful for the icy blue eyed man for listening to his rather pathetic tale of a broken heart and being without a lover in quite some time…oh, the dramatic reality of it all! He just wants to go home, curl up on his couch like a loser, and mindlessly watch some soaps before he has to pick up Katsuo from school. Yeah, that would be the life that he could have if he didn't have to be a responsible adult which ugh…sucks that he never (and will never) went around to calling his ex-lover to call him and say: "By the way, congrats! You're a daddy now!"…..is **NOT** the way to handle his current, unfortunate situation now. He supposes it could be worse _if_ Katsuo somehow, someway found his totally-hidden-away-from-sight photo album that has pictures of him with the boy's father in the vast majority of them. Furihata laments his novella universe lifestyle which is pretty much almost there to being one without all the hot, foreign guys or sexy accents involved. As he dwells in the sorrows of the single-never-going-to-mingle parenthood, he checks in and out the books of the visitors as another day goes on again. Boring as it sounds, life is going extremely well for Furihata Kouki.

It was time for him to go and get Katsuo while Kuroko decided to tag along to pick up Akira as well. Apparently, Kagami is on call today at the fire department…so, the blue haired male has nothing else to do until his idiot (Kuroko means this lovingly) husband comes home the next day. They came up with the idea to have a nice playdate for the boys since the two are already friends, and it doesn't hurt to spoil them a little with slumber parties every once in a while. The two walked towards the elementary school then noticed another parent on their way to the school as well. Sakurai Ryou, the shy middle school nurse/husband of Kuroko's friend, Aomine Daiki…the man always apologized for everything and once for being alive that one time as well. Despite his quirks, Sakurai is a very good "mother" to his seven year old daughter…Aomine Aoi. She is a cute little idol in the regular classroom if Fuirhata remembered correctly since she had the light brown, long hair and navy blue eyes that drew anyone in. Aoi is as confidant as her father, but also has the gentleness as her "mother"…the perfect combo of both parents if he says so himself. Katsuo looks like his father and his eye color along with his charisma to lead with a natural level of a graceful genius, a gifted and blessed boy. Then, there was Akira who doesn't really need a summary of _which_ parent he took his looks **and** personality from at all. The redheaded little boy literally jumped into his "mother's" arms while Aoi walked up to Sakurai then took his hand in a vaguely familiar, possessive way. He chuckled as Kuroko softly scolded his son for the dangerous stunt Akira did while Katsuo merely, simply observed the exchange from the sidelines.

He picked up Katsuo whose teacher praised in awe at his level of learning and how he seems so talented in lots of things. Kuroko seemed (read: _seemed_ ) amused by the interaction between her and Furihata as they talked about his son's obvious awesomeness. It was the most awkward talk he had with his son's teacher ever that he _never_ wants to experience again! They gave their goodbyes to Sakurai and Aoi then the four of them went to the Furihata household for some relaxing time. Akira **dragged** Katsuo to his room while the two friends sat in the living room to have a chat. The low hum of the television and quiet laughter of the boys filled the house with some noise since Furihata mainly talked for the both of them because Kuroko is usually a soft spoken, quiet man in nature. The blue haired male mostly added his own commentary and opinions on whatever his brunette blabbed about. Auburn eyes lit up with life as he proudly talked about Katsuo and anything the boy did that screamed: naturally gifted genius. Furihata quietly muses about whether or not he should tell his cute little angel about his father at all. He was going to wait until he was a little older and can handle the truth about the man that is his "Daddy" along with his relationship with that guy. A conversation he is **SO** not looking forward to having at all!

 

It is pretty damn clear that he _will_ have to explain everything to his baby boy one day and oh, how he dreads whenever that moment decides to pop up. He had a fantasy of when he told his son that the kid just said that it's perfectly fine that he never meets his father then, that Katsuo is acceptable with just the two of them against the world. It was a wonderful fantasy while it lasted…it was idealistic **if** such thing happened in the far, far future. Furihata put that thought within the back burner of his mind while listening to Kuroko on what he should do when it comes to what is the most difficult thing he'll have to do as a parent. Icy blue eyes stare him down as he laments his novella woes and tragedy then commented that he HAS to tell Katsuo the truth involving his biological father. Another thing his friend gifted him with, is the news involving the man himself. He is coming back to Japan by the very next week to live there for the rest of his natural born life like some _unwanted_ guest that entered his life without permission.

The brunette couldn't breathe and he seriously thought that his heart stopped for a moment the announcement came dropping in on his fairly decent life. What the hell is he going to do?! Auburn irises shrunk as he hyperventilated on what he would even **say** to the man that left him behind all those years ago, pregnant and alone. He didn't even contact the guy when he found out he was carrying his ex-lover's child and decided to raise the kid all by himself. This is the most terrible thing that can possibly happen to him! Kuroko quickly apologized for the unexpected news he had just recently delivered to his friend. The single "mom" gave him the okay that he is perfectly fine and will try to handle the situation as best as he can should he _ever_ cross paths with Katsuo's father. If it's what is needed to be done, then let the chips fall where they may. No matter how delicate this is, he has to get his point across to his ex-lover. No, he doesn't want any money nor does he desire to have said man _ever_ come near him or his own son.

Kuroko went off to check on the boys then tucked them in since they knocked out in the middle of a chaos of blankets, toys, and games alike. He thanked the blunette for the trouble then wished him a goodnight as he headed off to bed. Furihata changed into his bunny print pajamas (because bunnies are cute, duh!) then settled into the mattress while thinking about his ex-lover. Oh, the horror of what might go down when he sees the man after six long years of not seeing each other. It would be nice to see the priceless look on his face if he tells him about Katsuo or just to see if he'll react at all. The brunette tosses and turns in his way too suffocating covers then stares at the ceiling and imagines a time when everything was so pleasant and loving. What an amazing, sweet image to think of before he heads of to his dreaming world and fantasies.

 

He just hopes that it works out somehow, someway eventually…..

 

* * *

** To Be Continued **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: Thank you for reading the first chapter of Diary of a Goofy Single Dad! For Furi-Chan, I imagined him to be average joe-like, casual, clumsy, dorky/goofy, but serious when he needs to be. So, that's how I wrote him as in this chapter.
> 
> AkaFuri: Katsuo-(brown hair, red eyes), his name means "victorious child" and he shares some of Akashi's traits such as being a natural leader and genius level intelligence. He has Furi-Chan's personality and smile.
> 
> KagaKuro: Akira-(red hair, red eyes), his name means "bright" or "shine/daybreak" and he has Kagamiu's smile and personality. He is incredibly energetic and happy-go-lucky, but he has his vulnerable moments.
> 
> AoSaku: Aoi-(brown hair, blue eyes), her name means "blue" and she has Aomine and Sakurai's personalities. She is the closest thing to an idol in the regular classroom for all the kids.
> 
> Thanks you again for reading, fluff up your feathers for the next chapter! Bye bye!


	2. Through Hardships and Beginnings

 

When he gave birth to Katsuo, Furihata Kouki knew that his life changed forever and he stepped into the world of parenthood without much a guideline on what the hell he needs to do. Yeah, there's not really much of a perfect explanation of what to do when you have a child. He heard all the rumors of how his life will turn out when his baby boy entered his plans, both good and bad rumors. From hearing people say it ruins everything to how it's the best thing that ever happened to them, he has _definitely_ heard it all. The brunette never regretted his decision about having his little angel, no matter what people said. At first, it terrified him knowing he would be raising his baby all alone without the boy's biological father around then when he saw Katsuo opens his gorgeous eyes for the first time in his newborn life, Furihata was glad that he had his son in the end. Their life together was perfect despite the fact that the auburn eyed male basically gave up his non-existent love life for his newborn and very perfect family member.

This morning he woke up with a revelation fresh in his mind as he thought about his future with Katsuo **if** he ever wanted to meet his "Daddy" which again, is not exactly what he wants to happen anytime soon. He'll be subtle at first about what, or more importantly, _who_ they will be talking about as the boy gets older. Then, he'll tell the truth about the real nature of his previous relationship with Katsuo's father. He closes his eyes, takes a very deep breath then smiles as he thought about what went down in their brief time together. The man's name….is Akashi Seijuurou, who was the future heir of his father's corporation and his WAY-too-handsome-to-be-real ex-lover. Furihata can still remember the man without hesitating, scarlet red hair and crimson eyes…he was the dreamboat _everyone_ wanted to hop on, if you catch his drift. He understand why Akashi was the entity of Japan's (maybe he's exaggerating with that fact) wet fantasies…young, rich, handsome, intelligent, and **way** out of reach either in personality or in social standards. Yet, he somehow caught the redhead's interest and heart then they dated for a while.

 

A while, as in exactly three whole years where the sudden drop that Akashi was leaving Japan to pursue his ambition to take over his dad's company. Furihata, for the first time in the relationship, yelled at his lover for the unexpected plans Akashi had made then they had a full on fight about it. The young heir wanted to keep the relationship going even if he would be in some foreign country for quite some time, but Furihata wanted his lover to stay by his side. He truly believed that they were to the point of getting married as well, and everything would be perfect as it should be. But, there is no such thing as perfect and they slowly fell apart as the date for Akashi's departure from Japan was inevitably approaching. They spent one, hot night in the throes of passionate love making before the redhead left Furihata without so much as a note (which, hey… _rude_ ) then went off to finish his preparations to leave. The brunette feeling sick for days decided to visit the doctor to receive the jaw dropping news that he is indeed pregnant with his lover's….ahem…he means, EX-lover's child. He chased (then again, he **was** the one that did the chasing in their relationship) Akashi to the airport to tell him the life changing announcement he desperately wanted to tell him before the redhead left his life for good and forever.

But….he saw the familiar scarlet locks and rosy rubies, and his plans to tell his ex-lover about the newest piece of information instantly died on his lips. The brunette _knew_ that Akashi would do him right and will probably ask him to marry him out of obligation to make sure that press doesn't get wind that the heir is having a child out of wedlock. The noble man himself is constantly busy with his plans of taking over the company for his family's sake then will grow even **busier** when that day comes. It always broke his heart every time the redhead would leave him for two to four months at a time for business meetings and out-of-country trips. He didn't want the same thing to happen to his future child when it boiled down to it then he made the decision to keep his lips sealed about Katsuo and never saw Akashi again. He doesn't know if what he had done was the right choice or it was all plain stupidity because of his obvious knowledge over the very fact that he isn't _exactly_ wrong about the redhead doing right by him through obligation.

 

"Mommy…you're being weird again." Katsuo had said oh-so-gracefully to him then he instantly snapped out of nostalgia avenue.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I was just…thinking." he answered hesitatingly since he didn't want to admit that he was thinking about his ex-lover who just so happened to be his son's biological father.

The little boy shrugged then said rather quietly, "I…want to meet Daddy, Mommy."

Furihata's heart melted at the sight of his son's expected look then sighed, "I know sweetie, I know…but, your Daddy is not around right now. You'll meet him soon, I promise."

"Really?! Yay! I get to meet Daddy! Are you happy, Mommy?" his angel excitedly yelled out in enthusiasm that made him feel a bitter twist within his chest cavity.

"….Yes, I'm super happy, Katsuo." the brunette answered with a small smile, not wanting his son to see the sadness in his eyes.

 

His son seemed pleased and satisfied with what he said then literally skipped out of the room with a dorky smile on his chubby face. Despite having a rather strange mixture of Akashi and his personalities plus looks, Katsuo is only _just_ six years old and will continue to act like the little kid he actually is. Another sigh escapes his lips as guilt choked him then swallowed him whole from blatantly lying to his own son's face about the truth regarding his father. He bit his lip in worry as he pleaded to God in his mind that Katsuo will find it in his heart to forgive him for the horrible, awful lie the brunette had told him. Auburn eyes lingered at the door that his angel just left from while sighing in utter disappointment in himself for the unforgivable action he had sinfully committed to an innocent little child, his own son…

Furihata supposes it could be worse for wear of how everything is apparently coming down. An excited cry from Katsuo brought him out of his wallowing sorrows. He, supposedly, did not hear the doorbell ring (despite its crazy loudness that echoed throughout the household when it is rung) to basically yelling at him to get off his lazy butt to answer it and see who his mysterious visitor is. Oh god, he _hopes_ it's not who he thinks it is because he is NOT ready for that really **awkward** moment to happen yet! With dread swelling in his heart, he pulled the door open which caused him to breathe in relief when he saw Kasamatsu Yukio at the door instead of his ex-lover. The black haired, gray-blue eyed male is Kise Ryouta's (yes, the handsome and popular model/private pilot/aspiring actor) husband and just so happens to be a good friend/advisor to Furihata in their odd friendship of six years. He supposes _that's_ why Katsuo was so excited since he happens to completely adore his "grumpy Uncle Yukio" as he claims.

 

"Kasamatsu-San! Come in, come in! I'm happy you came to visit little old me." he happily greets the older man.

"Hahaha…very funny, Furihata. Katsuo-Kun looks good, you're doing well with him." Kasamatsu genuinely praised the brunette.

He blushed lightly at the compliment then sputtered out, "T-Thanks! Is there something you want to talk about?"

The black haired man gulped in some air then breathed out, "I'm pregnant…"

"Oh! That's nice! Congratulations!" Furihata in awe and happiness said to his friend at the amazing news.

"Ryouta doesn't know yet, and I don't know how to tell him…because I don't know if he wants a baby. You know how he is with his flighty and free spirited nature." he reluctantly let out in a single breath that amazed the brunette at his ability to pull off such a thing.

"Why not tell him? I…kind of regretted my choice to not tell Katsuo's father, so you should tell him…that way, you won't end up like me….raising your child all by yourself without your partner." auburn eyes darkened to a muddy brown as he stammered out his foolish, sad mistake that he made in his youth.

Gray-blue steely eyes stare at him in shock, "I-I…didn't mean it like that. I did not want you to go back to that time, you know? I…need you to tell me what to do with this."

"It's your body, your baby…I choose to have Katsuo and I never regretted my decision, but I won't force you to do something you don't want to do. S-Sorry if it's not good advice…" he softly told the elder.

"Thanks for trying anyways, I'll put some thought into it. Furihata, thanks for your opinion." Kasamatsu gratefully said as if he were a higher being which he is _so_ not one.

He smiled at his friend, "No problem, Kasamatsu-San…Anything for a friend!"

 

A lighthearted chat later, the tough acting Kasamatsu left the house with a determined gaze in his steely eyes. Furihata laughed in relief in knowing that everything will be fine if the older man tells his husband about his pregnancy. Once he finished thinking of that, Katsuo came back from his room then gave him a cheeky smile that spelled trouble. The kid tagged him and told him he was It then they ran around the hose hiding in random spots trying to out-do each other in their little game. The brunette counted to ten and pretended to be unable to find Katsuo even though he knew his angel was behind the couch, he can hear the soft giggling of his son as if thinking he got away with his hiding spot. Auburn eyes twinkled in amusement as he snuck up on Katsuo then grabbed him which earned him a scream of surprise and laughter as he spun the little tyke around in many circles then stopped before the kid got too dizzy from the spinning. Katsuo kissed him on the nose then told him he loves him which made a sensation of warmth and affection bloom through his heart for his little angel. He smiled in happiness just to be with his darling, precious baby for a day. Furihata loves his child with all his heart and always wants to see him smiling, no matter the circumstances. He made a vow to truly tell Katsuo about Akashi one day, maybe.

He just wonders how the heck is he going to do it, he can't really say it out of the blue either. As he laid Katsuo to bed, he thought long and hard about what he needs to do as a parent. It is _his_ duty to tell his angel about his father, exactly as Kuroko (damn that guy) said to him the other day. Furihata **knew** that he can't skirt around the subject forever since Katsuo is smarter than he looks and will figure out the reason why he won't answer questions about "Daddy" plus, the kid will grow suspicious if he waits too long. The brunette may be a bit of a slowpoke and airheaded, but he's not THAT bad! He silently thanks Fate for gifting Katsuo with Akashi's intelligence and _not_ his obvious clumsy nature. He tripped flat on his face on his way to his bedroom then rubbed his nose in annoyance for being a klutz as always. The single "mom" slipped on some puppy print (puppies ARE cute, shut up!) pajamas then settled into the bedsheets for a possibly long night and crappy sleep time. He drifted to dreamland where everything was filled with purple unicorns, crazy leprechauns, weird elves, and elephants throwing up rainbows.

Weird, he didn't such strange dreams before even _when_ he was experiencing pregnancy hormones. His respect for the female population increased since they ARE the ones that have to deal with it along with the weight gain that he didn't receive. Admiration for single mothers and fathers like him also significantly went through the roof since he knows **exactly** what they have to deal with on a daily basis. Babies are expensive, even more so if it's just by yourself with a decently paying full-time job and a messed up schedule. Oh well, he got through it without getting scathed or epically failing to do his job as a parent for the past six years. Katsuo is a good boy and he thanks Nature for blessing him with a kid that didn't cry too much or made messes wherever he went. He suddenly has crazy sympathy for Kuroko since Akira _isn't_ exactly a quiet or clean child. Then again, the phantom-like man (bless his sweetheart attitude) somehow made miracles come true and Akira is surprisingly well-behaved whenever the blue haired man is around.

 

He woke up the next day nearly falling off his bed attempting to shut up his irritating alarm then noticed he was running out of bubblegum toothpaste and reminded himself to do some _serious_ grocery shopping. Mind as well get some of that way-too-sweet cereal that Katsuo is obsessed with plus grab a bunch of grapes since he likes to bury them in peanut butter. Hey, no judging on what he enjoys to eat! It was something he concocted randomly in the middle of his pregnancy along with the strange craving of always having to **have** ice cream practically drowning in a mountain of chocolate sauce. Since that time in his life, he always ate grapes with peanut butter and he _can't_ stop himself from absolutely loving it. Maybe it's a thing with people who went through having a child, he'll never know. It's just something he kind of made up as an excuse to use whenever Kuroko (as far as he can tell) stares at him oddly when he **still** pulls out grapes and some creamy PB. The brunette loves his friends, he really does…but, he feels slightly (read: _mostly_ ) insulted when icy blue eyes stare at him while telling him he WILL get fat one day.

Whatever, he's not going to dwell on his weird and strange thought process then went off to the grocery store. Furihata hummed a random song as he walked through the entrance then got the stuff he needed for the month. Some bunches of grapes, his beautiful peanut butter, cereal for Katsuo, bubblegum toothpaste (of course), veggies for future meals, meat since his angel needs to grow, fruits to balance it all out, and ice cream for (duh) dessert. He semi-gracefully chucked his items into his cart while still humming his awesome song that he is getting hooked on loving forever. The brunette checked out his stuff and paid for it then mildly jogged home due to the already melting ice cream. Oh, the horror if his precious ice cream completely melted before he reached his freezer back home! Luckily, without any incidents, the auburn eyed male made it time home to put away his sweet, delicious treat. Fate is _definitely_ on his side today, maybe he IS luckier than he thought he was! This is an awesome thing to end his very amazing day!

If his friends saw him now, they **would** totally say that he is acting like a complete dork despite his age and status as a parent. Furihata doesn't care about their (darn hurtful) insults to him about the way he acts. It is fun to be a _little_ childish (he pouts stubbornly) every once in a while because it's not as boring as being a responsible (uh…EW) adult! Anyways, he trying WAY too hard to justify his actions and attitude when he feels pretty good with the way he is. Although, the brunette does wish every once in a while to be cured (the thing-that-will-never-be-fixed) of his clumsiness or apparent goofiness that he spreads around somehow. Again, he is **SO** not that bad to begin with, don't take what his friends (those bastards) say into account! Whatever, this is how he is and they just have to deal with his weirdness.

 

Katsuo and he had a very lovely dinner of anything that seemed edible he could find in the fridge. They watched a basketball game that was playing on the TV. His angel loves it since he likes watching really tall guys run and jump around with an orange ball flying around everywhere. Furihata enjoys seeing it since it brings him back to his days in Seirin despite the fact that he was only a bench warmer. Akashi and he got connected through that very same sport after they defeated Rakuzan in the Winter Cup game. The brunette _isn't_ exactly surprised that Katsuo would fall in love with basketball and will probably someday desire to play it when he gets older. Thinking about that makes his heart clench in sadness knowing that he will become an excellent player if he inherited his father's talent in the sport. Things that remind him of the burning love he still feels for his ex-lover really puts him between a rock and an equally uncomfortably hard place. He pushes his thoughts aside as his son cheered for the team that is currently winning then made a noise of amazement as the ace dunked the ball with relative ease.

Auburn eyes silently watch as his son's rose colored irises sparkled in excitement and a fond smile grew on his face as he looks forward to their future. This is his life from now on, despite all the crazy obstacles he went through to get to this point in time. The way he is living now is _his_ way of getting a fresh start, a beginning that he will have with his baby boy by his side to experience it together as a family. A familiar thump in his heart follows suit as he thinks of Akashi, the father of his child. Furihata **knew** the day will come that they will inevitably meet again then he'll have to explain himself about the events that went down six years ago. He rubbed his chocolate locks while thinking about the meeting he wants to avoid like the plague very, _very_ desperately wants to avoid at all costs. He'd be lying if he claimed that his heart doesn't yearn for a longing love that didn't even last a freaking fight that he himself started alone.

 

An adorable yawn helped him escape the growing love in his soul when Katsuo rubbed his tired filled eyes to signal he wants to sleep already. He carried his angel to his basketball printed (because he loves it so much) sheeted bed then tucked the little tyke in while softly singing a gentle tone that he uses to help Katsuo go to sleep easily. When he is sure that his son is asleep, Furihata trailed towards his bedroom to turn in for the night while slipping on his turtle covered (shut up, he loves turtles) PJs then passed out quite not-so-elegantly onto the mattress. The brunette sighs himself in content at the feeling of his really warm bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep that DIDN'T involve too much weirdness.

As the auburn eyed male went off into slumber, a certain plane from a specific company landed in Japan at that exact moment. Polished, exotic shoes gracefully stepped off the plane then went up towards a man dressed in a finely tailored suit that obviously shows off his awesome figure. Crimson rubies scanned the rather almost empty airport contemplating on how glad he is for coming so late at night, so he would not be bothered by noisy reporters if they figure out he's back in the country. Scarlet hair tumble elegantly as the gentle wind tousled through it as he thinks about a lot of things and thus proving Furihata's worst possible fear IS actually happening. This is the man that the brunette had a steamy relationship with six years ago, he was Furihata's ex-lover that left him and Katsuo's biological father…

 

Akashi Seijuurou….

* * *

** To Be Continued **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: thanks for reading!


	3. In The Emperor's Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: What's up Peeps? Prepare to have Akashi's POV! The vocabulary is simply just going to be harder and more elegant plus, it'll seem classier. I don't know why, but I'm thinking about Ariana Grande's "Love Me Harder" when I imagined the scene when Akashi sees Furi-Chan again, huh...Anyways, Enjoy your read!

* * *

 

Akashi Seijuurou is a man of many extensive talents and natural gifts. His charming politeness, leadership charisma, regal nobility, calculating accurate predictions, strengthening the weaknesses of others through hard work, polishing the talents that other people possess, and taking care of difficult matters as efficiently as possible. That is the man he was raised to be by his perfectionist father after his beautiful mother tragically passed away when he was only a young boy. This is the persona he took on when he was granted the rights to be in charge of his father's company when the older Akashi was forced to retire due to his age. Yes, this is the person that he grew into after having a breakthrough revelation in his high school years. He supposes he has his dear friend Tetsuya to thank for making him see the error of his tyrannical ways with Rakuzan. The blue haired male needs to be given plenty of rewards for his trouble for all that he went through since he himself was the one that suffered the most from the extremely horrible mistreatment that the former Generation of Miracles bestowed upon him.

The scarlet haired CEO of Akashi Corporation mentally and physically sighed at the reminder that he owes Tetsuya an incredible amount of favors in order to give his icy blue eyed friend the benefit of his unwavering companionship that he had greatly desired since Teiko Middle School. Speaking of Tetsuya, the bluenette was immediately called the moment that he had returned to Japan after a six year long absence. A soft, usually quiet voice answered after three short rings to which they had a brief conversation then Akashi ended the call in order to let his friend go back to sleep since he did call at two in the morning. Of course, he'll have to adjust to the different time zone now that he acknowledges that he will live in Japan permanently. Akashi created a mental note to visit his favorite nephew, Akira, when the possibility arises within his incredibly tight schedule. The only thing that continues to baffle his mind is that his nephew is the exact copy of his father, Taiga, who is the person that the rose eyed male still has difficulty considering as Tetsuya's partner and husband. Ah well, he can deal with that issue when the appropriate time comes to light. A slight, ghost of a smirk appears on his face as he contemplates the ordeal. Another passing thought crossed his contemplation, to which turned into a realistic fantasy.

 

_Furihata Kouki…._

 

He remembers his former lover by exact memory, through his sweltering skin in the nighttime. Pale caramel skin shimmering in the moment of an ember glow of a soft light, a teeth-baring smile that glimmered in the early mists of dawn, light chocolate locks that could never stay neatly brushed, auburn eyes that are extremely wide to somewhat portray innocence to an extent, and a gentle soul that kept reality along with normalcy within Akashi's grasp. Kouki was a kindred type of person, the average amongst the average is what his previous Rakuzan teammates defined him when they first began dating. The brunette would stutter and turn into an adorable shade of pink while trying to explain certain concepts that is considered common sense to normal people; his version of "the usual, every day thing" was thought of as foreign, exhilarating to the scarlet haired male. Akashi can easily point out every charm and flaw that his former lover possessed out of memorization of his most important person since his mother. Kouki is someone that he holds in a high regard, despite what others think of the brunette.

The young man did adore his bubblegum toothpaste and still loved it even when Akashi tried to get him to switch to a more mature flavor like mint. Kouki refused to change his preference in what he uses to brush his teeth, and the rose eyed male learned to love the sweet scent of the toothpaste when they kiss in the morning. The brunette loved t-shirts and worn out-denim jeans while he settles for a nice blazer and neatly pressed trouser combination. Akashi frequents four or five star restaurants that served food from exotic, far away countries while his previous lover goes for fast food and popcorn from the movie theaters. He greets anyone he meets in a crisp, cool tone to show politeness then Kouki is fond of coming up to someone as casual as possible. He gently chuckles while he thinks of how extremely opposite they were on the spectrum, both in personality or tastes. Even their clothes reflect the background that they originated from. Those thoughts somewhat make him smile at the rather wonderful memory.

 

Thinking of Furihata Kouki causes him to wonder if he is seriously acting older than he actually is. Nostalgia is a concept that amuses and interests Akashi in a sense that it has him develop as a person. Yes, there are some moments in his life that he wishes he does not want to relive again while others have him smiling in ecstatic happiness. Those moments include his mother, the woman that he inherited his hair and eye color from. Despite the amount of years that had passed since her demise, he can still remember her from the love he continues to carry for her. Her pale skin that seemed translucent, a soft smile always present on her face, elaborate kimonos enveloping her entire being, the comforting presence she delivers upon entering a room, deep ruby gems for eyes always shining in affection at her son, and scarlet hair tumbling elegantly in loose curls down her back. She was the only one in the main house that treated him like an actual human being and not the young master he is supposed to be. Her free-spirited and sort of wild nature kept her at odds with his grandfather; her fond style of speech and easygoing attitude was sickening to his grandmother. His father is both loving and distant to his dear mother, out of duty to the Akashi name or actual affection for his wife is something that the rosy eyed male could never figure out. After all, love in all its beautiful forms is not exactly something that was considered relevant in his family. Love is a useless and wasteful emotion if you desired to be an Akashi.

Then, he saw a cowering and shivering figure of some mousy boy who was standing next to Tetsuya when he arranged a meeting with the Generation of Miracles. He knew instantly when he stared into those wide, auburn eyes that was an ordinary boy who did not stand out much compared to the obvious talents of his former teammates. In that moment, he felt pity for the brunette who was clearly too frightened to move a single inch. During the game against Seirin, Akashi was facing the nervous man again on the hard surface of the basketball court. The look in his tawny irises changed, it was still easily terrified, but that gaze seemed determined to do anything to help out his team. The scarlet haired male acknowledged the challenger in front of him then treated him with the respect of any other opponent he faced. Despite his valiant efforts to keep up with Rakuzan' Emperor, the boy sadly failed in his attempt to block him during the game. After losing to Tetsuya and Taiga, the brunette stood tall in front of him as they thanked each other for the good game. His mind, for the first time in his existence, went blank at the sight of that exhausted and genuine toothy smile that the auburn eyed male gave him that day. He will never forget the very name of the person that basically gifted him a brand new start on life.

 

_Furihata…_

_Kouki…._

 

He learned the name of the boy from that game from Tetsuya, who graciously told him this lovely piece of information. Akashi would approach his new love interest with excitement and a bit of longing filling his chest cavity as he thought about the proper way to greet the brunette. Kouki was surprised, embarrassed even to see him again after the Winter Cup while final exams were on the horizon for the first year students. After reintroducing himself to the auburn eyed male, he immediately apologized to his acquaintance about his behavior during their championship game. A shaky hand disappeared into light chocolate locks then rubbed them nervously as he wryly sighed while good-naturedly accepting his apology. Akashi does not know if it's the kind smile or the way he seemed to grant him a clean slate, but he felt an incredibly warm sensation within himself as his companion went off on a stuttering rant. That day, Akashi Seijuurou learned about patience along with consent from the person he wants as a lover.

Kouki rejected his question of becoming a couple then told him that they have to get to know each other first and their relationship has to grow in order for them to reach that point in time. The scarlet haired male agreed to his newfound love's conditions since he did not intend to scare off the brunette as he did back in their initial introduction. Auburn eyes twinkle in delight at the answer that he provided along with another of his infamous "Furihata Smile" as the mentioned male called it. That grin, once again made Akashi's heart beat rapidly fast then soar when he heard his beloved's loud laughter. He may not know what love is, but he does not mind learning about what it is if it meant that he will continue feeling like this when he's by Kouki's side. Firstly, he will have to take things as they are as slowly as possible for the brunette's sake then he'll go in to steal the other's heart when the time is right. That said, he is glad that he could not choose a better lover and partner than his precious Kouki.

Three days have passed since he returned to Japan and he answered Tetsuya's call to join him to pick up Akira from school then spend the rest of the day together. He immediately agreed in order to be with his favorite nephew, despite being the son of his least favorable person. Dressed in a clean, white button up shirt and black trousers along with dressy shoes, Akashi felt prepared to go and meet his friend. The blue haired male had a ghost of a kind smile of fond affection when they met up at the library where Tetsuya works at. They walked at a mild pace on the way to Akira's school while having a wonderful chat about what the rose eyed male did overseas for the past six years. The familiar sight of red hair and equally crimson eyes presented themselves in his vision before he was pushed back slightly by an extra weight throwing itself at him. The happy, high pitched voice gave him a clue of who the culprit is. His favorite and only nephew, Kagami Akira who granted him a toothy grin at his expression.

 

"UNCLE SEI!" Akira loudly cheered while hugging him so tightly that he automatically knew where his strength is coming from.

"Hello Akira, have you been a good boy to your mother and father?" he softly asked the child.

The redheaded boy pouted at his question, "Yes! I've been good!"

Tetsuya scolded him mildly, "Akira, what did I say about jumping on people like that?"

Akashi chuckled at his friend's motherly antics, "Do not worry about it, Tetsuya. He is a very young and vibrant child, his energy is rather likable to me."

"Sorry Mommy, Uncle Sei…" the poor thing sadly stated from his budding guilt.

"It's alright, please do not do it again. Okay?" icy blue eyes gently look straight at his son while asking this.

 

The boy nodded vigorously at his "mother's" reprimanding then excitedly asked if his friend could spend the night with them. Tetsuya quietly laughed then answered that they need permission from his friend's mother. Speaking of Akira's friend, the boy approaching them all while silently observing him with this faraway glance in his eyes. His light chocolate hair looked familiar to Akashi and more so when he got a closer look at the child's eyes. Rosy red, just like his which made him feel taken aback since he knew he does not have any children then brushed it off for the moment as a mere coincidence considering the child's unique eye color.

 

"Hi…" the mysterious boy shyly said to him.

"Hello there, are you Akira's friend?" he asked without sounding too curt to the six year old.

"This is Katsuo-Kun, he's in the advance course and a good friend to Akira." Tetsuya told him.

Katsuo gazed at him then somewhat smiled a little, "I'm Furihata Katsuo, nice to meet you."

Pleased by the greeting, Akashi answered back, "Oh, your manners are good. Did your mother teach you how to greet people?"

Tetsuya looked at him then glanced back at the children, "His mother works in the library with me, but he had to leave early since Katsuo-Kun's teacher wanted to speak to him."

"I see, but Furihata? Kouki does not have any children…" he trailed off as an afterthought while in shock about his former lover having a child without telling him.

"That…is something that I was hoping you wouldn't figure out. On the matter of Katsuo-Kun, Furihata-Kun will explain everything as he sees fit." the bluenette explained to him as vaguely as he can to respect his friend's privacy.

 

Then, that was when he saw the sight that he did not believe that he would ever see again after six long years. Speaking to the teacher, was the backside that he knew all too well and the same messy brunette locks that Katsuo had. Akashi literally stopped breathing, knowing who it is that has their back to him and mother to the little boy he was talking to. Everything slowed as his former lover turned around then time stopped the moment they laid eyes on each other. Same light caramel skin, good-natured smile, that brown hair that never stood still, and auburn eyes that were still wide in innocence. That same warm sensation bloomed in his heart and longing filled him as they stared at each other after not seeing the other in six years. Love, an emotion that was once foreign to him, flooded his every single thought from looking at the very man who stole his heart back in that championship game in the Winter Cup.

 

_Kouki…_

 

"Sei…" his Kouki breathed out as if not believing that he is there.

"Hello Kouki, you look well. How have you've been?" he questioned to prolong the conversation to hear his previous beloved's voice once again.

A shy blush blossomed on the brunette's cheeks, "I'm fine, thanks. How are you, Sei?"

He briefly smiled at the familiar nickname knowing that nothing too much has changed since his absence, "I am good, thank you for asking. Kouki, I am not aware that you have a child."

"Ah! About that….can we talk about it later? I'm happy you met him though, Katsuo is my precious treasure." Kouki proudly stated with that same affectionate look that his deceased mother would give him when he was young.

"Alright, I shall await the day that you tell me all about Katsuo. 'Victorious child', what a fascinating and excellent name choice you gave him." he stated clearly and effectively which earned him a meek nod from the other.

 

Katsuo stared at him more to which he noted that the child is merely observing him and studying his movements. The boy smiled that legendary "Furihata Smile" when Kouki told his son that Akashi was an old friend of his. Rosy red eyes watch in quiet earnest at his former lover's son while contemplating that Katsuo is definitely Furihata Kouki's own child. They share a similar personality, their smiles are exactly the same, and even their speech patterns are somewhat similar. There are moments as they walk the two home that Katsuo proves that he is much more intelligent than his peers and seems to be put in a sort of leadership role within the classroom. His silent staring shows his patience, eagerness to discover more about a person, and clever adaptation to quick changing environments. Furihata Katsuo is a boy that Akashi absolutely could see developing within his own child, should he have one in the far future.

 

_Unless…_

 

He thinks back to the day when he had that fight with Kouki before their eventful end to their relationship. Akashi spent the night with his previous beloved for one last time then left to the airport, but was chased down by the brunette himself. Auburn eyes burned with a desire to say something, anything before the scarlet haired male left for Japan for who knows how long. His eyes met his former partner's and Kouki's lips closed off with a tightly sealed secret that only he knew. While Akashi never pried about what he truly wanted to voice towards the other male, he noticed that sometimes his thoughts would wonder off to that time. Curious, he thought about what could have happened if he did force Kouki to tell him what he really wanted to say on that day in the international airport at that night.

Akashi felt realization finally breached his thoughts then told Tetsuya that he wanted to speak to Kouki alone. The blue haired male was taken by surprise by his sudden request while Akira whined at not being able to spend time with his uncle. Tetsuya nodded in understanding then told his son that "Uncle Sei" will spend time with them later which satisfied the redheaded little boy. They waved goodbye as they walked off into the distance home as Kouki let him inside as Katsuo yelled something about pancakes. He quietly chuckled at the young boy's enthusiasm while the brunette gave him his goofy smiles then apologized for his son's burst in energy since they hardly have guests within their humble abode. Silently looking around, he noticed many photographs when Kouki's child was only a newborn baby with his rose red eyes incredibly opened wide to the world as if desiring to look at everything in his sights. Auburn eyes stare at him softly while telling him that Katsuo had always been quite the observing child as he grew up. Quiet laughter came from the brunette as he talked more about his bundle of joy.

 

"Kouki, please tell me, where is Katsuo's father?" he asked after a long awaiting silence.

"…..I thought you might ask that, please…sit down, Sei." The brunette simply told him.

After sitting down was when the question was repeated, "Where is Katsuo's father?"

A sigh came from the lamenting single parent, "….You, you're his father…Sei."

"What?" was exactly what he thought then said out loud since he did not expect for Kouki to come out with a straight answer, but his former partner never ceased to surprise him.

"You're Katsuo's father…that was what I was going to tell you back at the airport that day. I knew you would do right by me then marry me, but I didn't want us to get married because you had to." he simply explained as if were rehearsed many times.

Akashi understood where the auburn eyed male was coming from, "I would have provided money for the child's needs if you did not want us to get married."

Another depressing sigh, "I did not want money, I raised Katsuo just fine without any of it. I decided not to tell you because you were taking over your dad's company and a baby would have gotten in the way of that."

"That is….extremely thoughtful of you, thank you for explaining to me. I'm glad that you told me what you wanted to tell me six years ago." he said after thinking about how to react to this shocking news that he has a child and it is Kouki's son.

"Yeah, I'm happy that I got to tell after so long. All this time, it has been so hard, Sei. So hard…I just…..I'm glad that Katsuo will be able to meet his father." Kouki tearfully told him in gratitude.

Rose red gems widen at the genuine sincerity of it all then stated, "I shall stay here and become a father to Katsuo, if you wish to grant me that. We do not have to be together like we used to be, but we can still be friends if you want."

Tawny irises glimmer in happiness after he said that, "Okay! I like us to be friends and if you don't mind, I would like Katsuo to get to know his dad."

 

Akashi Seijuurou would be lying if he claimed that is not nervous about making a great impression on the son that he had created with his previous lover six years ago. He knows it will be quite the adventure to earn Katsuo's good graces and claim Kouki's trust in him too. He cannot go through this ordeal like he would usually handle a difficult situation, cold and distant. The scarlet haired male will have to turn to the paternal instincts that he does not have and has to develop them with time. Rosy eyes glance at the warm brown irises that claimed his love back in their high school days while the legendary "Furihata Smile" graced his former partner's face that made him feel slightly warmer than he usually does. Akashi has no idea on how to raise a child and will require for the brunette to assist him whenever he desires help on taking care of Katsuo. He feels elated that Kouki gave him yet another chance to begin anew with him and now with their son; he should be blessed that he knew such a forgiving individual like the auburn eyed male. The man sitting across from smiling happily at his agreement to help raise their son is definitely a kindred soul just like his mother. They are so similar, that they would most certainly get along if she were alive today to witness this moment. He knows he has not one, but two relationships to build up all over again.

 

From today onwards, Akashi Seijuurou is officially a dad…

 

* * *

** To Be Continued **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: Thanks for reading my latest chapter Peeps! It was so hard writing in Akashi's perspective *sweats heavily* plus, I have to add the fact that he doesn't really understand love and that's why he had no idea what he was feeling when he fell in love with Furi-Chan. Akashi puts his mother and Furi-Chan in a very high regard, that is why they are referred as kind, honest people that he feels comfortable with. Well, hopes that explains everything! Fluff up your feathers for my next chapter! Bye bye!


	4. Adjustments Aren't Usually Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: Time for Chapter 4, there's going to be a LOT of talking in this one plus, it might be a little shorter. Enjoy Peeps!

* * *

 

Furihata Kouki has seen many amazing things in life, despite his somewhat average-and-ordinary lifestyle. He has seen Kagami literally walk (Furihata _swore_ he saw wings) through the air as he slam dunked into the basket. He watched Kuroko disappear from one spot then reappear on the other side of the court in the matter of a few seconds without being noticed. Furihata was sitting on the bench cheering his lungs out until his voice was hurting from the yelling when Seirin defeated Rakuzan in the Winter Cup. The Emperor of that very same team fell in love and dated him a little after they met. He observed his son take his first steps and Katsuo ended up learning how to talk before the other kids. Yeah, Furihata **definitely** saw things that still amazes him while making him glad for his very normal life.

 

Except when his own baby daddy is sitting in his living room, reading a newspaper (like a **boss** ) and watching a really complicated finance program of all things!

 

Yeeeah, Akashi Seijuurou…biological dad of Katsuo AND his ex-lover from six years ago is totally _chilling_ in his home as if he belonged there. Then again, knowing that guy, he kind of does belong there. Akashi told him it is out of wanting to help him raise their (yeah, he said it) son in order to give the little tyke the dad he always wanted. Katsuo, the cutie, was all the more happy by their guest and was even _happier_ when he found out who the scarlet haired man really is. That exact conversation, though extremely **awkward** , was worth seeing his precious angel smile like that for the rest of his natural life.

 

"Katsuo, sweetie….come here, I need to tell you something." he remembered saying to his son a little after Akashi returned to Japan.

"Okay, Mommy." the kid agreed without realizing what the heck is going on.

He cleared his throat while his face turned slightly pink," Remember Akashi Seijuurou? You met him the other day at school."

Katsuo looked at him like he grew a second head, "Yeah…"

"Um…he's uh…he is your um….he's your….dad" Furihata said rather lamely after pausing SO many times.

 

The look on Katsuo's face changed from confused (head tilt), to thoughtful (puffing his cheeks), and finally…to an all-out happy grin. His smile was so wide, Furihata thought that for sure that his face would crack from the width. His angel's expression _glowed_ while his rosy red eyes lit up like a fireworks display. The brunette had **never** seen his son smile like that in the boy's six years of being alive and it made his heart _soar_ at the beautiful warmth of it all. Katsuo practically tackle Akashi while shouting "Daddy" with excitement clear in his high pitched voice. He chuckled softly while his ex-lover struggled to figure out what to do. It was such a wonderful thing to watch as the dad and son begin to bond, minus the really _long_ delay in their meeting. Older, rosy gems glance at him as if pleading to help him out with their son.

 

"Mommy, Mommy! It's Daddy! Are you happy?" his son's voice called out to him.

"Yes, I am sweetie. I'm super happy…" he replied gently while petting wild locks to smooth them out.

"Katsuo is very energetic, he is quite the playful child." Akashi coolly commented with a small smile on his face.

Rosy eyes look at him with a bright look to them, "Mommy, are you gonna marry Daddy?"  
His heart almost stopped at the question, "U-U-Uh…that's something your daddy and I have to talk about."

Hi ex-lover's elegant figure sway uncomfortably as he answered Katsuo, "No, we're not going to get married…Katsuo. Your mother and I will take care of you together, and that is all."

 

The way he practically **denied** the notion of marriage was pretty harsh (Who is he kidding? It was SUPER harsh!) plus, it wasn't really a way to tell a kid that you are _not_ marrying his mom. Well, he supposes that THIS is Fate's way of saying "Screw You" to him in the cruelest tone it can muster. It could be worse, he notes to himself about his horrible situation. Akashi could want _nothing_ to do him or with Katsuo in any shape/form/figure/scheme possible. He should feel blessed that his baby daddy is **actually** there to help him out in raising their son. Some single parents don't have the luxury to get the mom or dad of their child/children to help raise their kids. Push aside all the awkwardness of this situation, he's just glad that Katsuo got a father in the end. Furihata had pretty much gave his son three Christmases and four birthdays when he told his precious angel about Akashi coming into his life as his father. Kuroko (that sly bastard) along with some of his (NOT anymore) friends would ask him if he is back together again with his ex-lover.

 

He tries (read: _tries_ ) to prevent himself from exploding into a sputtering mess, but fails to do so.

"Akashi-Kun is living with you and Katsuo-Kun? That must be quite the challenge for you, Furihata-Kun." the blue haired male softly said to him at work during their small break.

"Yeah, he is. And, it is kind of weird to have him there since it's been the two of us for so long." he answered then sighed slightly tiredly.

A barely noticeable raise of an eyebrow happened before Kuroko spoke again, "You have not seen him in six years, and a little strangeness was bound to happen. I'm rather shocked that you two are not together like before."

The brunette _exploded_ into many shades of red to the point of being brighter than Akashi's hair, "I-I-I um…K-Kuroko, t-that's too embarrassing! I-I mean…I do still l-love him, but I don't know if he still feels the same."

"Believe me when I say that he has _very_ strong feelings for you, but the two of you getting back together is up to the both of you. By the way, how was Katsuo-Kun's reaction when he meet Akashi-Kun?" Kuroko amazingly told him in one single breath without taking a moment to pause.

"Yeah, that's true...I hope it goes well for both of us, and you should have seen the look on his face when I told him about Sei, Kuroko. Katsuo was so happy and I would do anything to see him smile like that again." Furihata said to his friend with the largest fond grin ever present on his face.

Thin lips gently smile at his friend then breathed out, "I'm glad that you're happy about him living with the both of you. The only thing to make you three a perfect family is if you and Akashi-Kun get married."

 

Kuroko does not waste time cutting to the _real_ point of the problem of Furihata's not-wind-breaking-romance-with-his-baby-daddy-and-ex-boyfriend. The brunette burst into a full on crimson blush at the mention of marriage yet again that was ironically proposed by his best friend. He does love his darling Sei a lot, but the circumstances of their relationship are sort of put on pause. With their breakup from six years ago and Katsuo at his age, there is some stuff holding them back from being a couple again. Also, Akashi **did** tell their son that they are not going to get married, but will still be his parents. That's the reason why he himself feels a little hesitant on making a play for his ex-lover and go back to that time when they were just _together_ as lovers. Which, hey… _rude_! Sure, things between the both of them are incredibly AWKWARD as hell and whatever, but **that** does not mean he gets coldly told he is not exactly marriageable material. Hey, so what if he is a never-going-to-get-mended klutz? Does it really matter if he happens to love bubblegum toothpaste more than life itself? So he pulls off the weirdest, most not intentional goofball moves in history….that doesn't mean _anything_ at all! No! None whatsoever! Right?

 

**Right?**

 

Oh god…it DOES mean something! It shows that he is the lamest possible boyfriend anyone can ever have! He makes the other uncool guys out there look a thousand times better than himself! Life is unfair that way, isn't it? A hand goes through messy chocolate locks as he **once** again realizes that he is a super-mega-uncool-dorky guy that _no one_ ever wants to date. Ugh…not exactly a comforting thought at all! In fact, it's as far from okay as it can possibly be. At least he has Katsuo to tell him that he is the Greatest Mom Ever! His precious angel would _never_ abandon him for someone else entirely or a totally-super-freaking-awesome person.

 

"Mommy! Daddy is the Best Daddy Ever!" the brown haired angel told him on Sunday morning.

Turns out nightmares **can** come true after all, "Oh? Why's that, Sweetie?"

His son broadly smiled at him, "He showed me how to use ch-chopsticks! He's so cool!"

"Katsuo is a very fast learner just as you said, Kouki." the scarlet haired man commented rather proudly to the point that even he could see the puff of fatherly affection showing slightly.

"That's so awesome, Katsuo! Sei, you showed him how to use chopsticks? I could never get him to do it!" so much for being Number One Parent in this round.

"Yay! Mommy's happy! Right, Daddy?" Katsuo jumped from question to question.

A quiet chuckle escaped his royal highness's lips, "Yes, he is. Kouki…of course I taught him how to use chopsticks. I even showed him how to use forks and spoons as well."

Furihata sighed out impressed again, "You did that too? Wow, thanks so much Sei…I wouldn't know what to do without you around here."

 

Which is true considering the state of his house. It was alright in appearance with his above average cleaning skills and with Katsuo being a little kid, he stepped up a little more on his "Mama Duties" as he calls it. Furihata liked his home as it was before Akashi moved in (*cough*he means totally barged right through*cough) to their humble home. Through the rosy eyed male's help, his house was practically spotless by the end of the day. The auburn eyed male couldn't believe it, he didn't recognize his own house! It's amazing what a bottle of cleaning fluid and a demanding-everything-to-be-perfect baby daddy can do for you! He supposes that it was pretty worth it to make his house look like it belongs on a housing magazine since it did make some his friend's jaws drop serval feet into the ground when they saw it. They immediately turned to Akashi and thanked him for helping 'poor, useless Furi' for once. **Rude** , he isn't THAT bad at cleaning! He just…kind of forgets to pick up the dirty laundry and stuff every once in a while. He is honestly NOT that helpless at household chores at all! Right? Right! Of course!

 

"Kouki, he's asleep now. Will you be going to bed soon?" Akashi asked him later on that evening.

"Uh…what? Oh, thanks! Yeah, I'll turn in soon." he spewed out all at once in a daze trying (keyword: _trying_ ) to not stare at his ex-lover's drool worthy abs that he is clearly and unfairly showing off.

The other male sat near him as Furihata stared at the TV in mild interest, "I see…About the other day, I apologize for what I had said to Katsuo. You seemed upset."

God! Curse his baby daddy for being so **damn** sexy that he almost didn't hear what he said, "O-Oh, that? No! It's fine! I just…there was a time that I thought we would get married, ya know?"

"I did as well, but then you had broken up with me then I had left Japan. I am glad that I'm here now with you and Katsuo." cool as ever when it comes to charming off everyone with words alone.

"I'm glad too, Sei. And, today with showing Katsuo how to use chopsticks…you never stopped surprising me. You always amaze me, that's what I liked most about you." a furious blush spreads quickly on his cheeks while he thanks every deity he can think of that it's too dark for his companion to see it.

Another soft piece of laughter from the _almighty_ Emperor, "Kouki, it is you that always surprises me. From the day we met to now with raising Katsuo all alone, you are rather amazing yourself."

He stutters out as his entire face turns super red, "I-I-I'm not that amazing…Y-You should stop telling me stuff that you don't mean."

"I do mean it, Kouki. It disappoints me that you are not confident enough to know that you are a great person and an excellent mother. Why do you do that to yourself?" Akashi justifiably questions him into a rather tight corner.

"I-I…I'm sorry? It's just that when we were…together, people would tell me that I was not good enough for you and they would even tell me that I was only a commoner that you happen to like at the moment. I couldn't help, but think that they were right." the brunette buries his face and burning ears into his curled up body as if trying to hide himself from that crimson gaze.

All he heard was an understanding sigh, "I am not surprised that you were told such things, but you should have told me about them. I would have eased your fears and worries if you had said something. Please do not hide yourself from me, like you did before…"

That last part sounded pretty _vulnerable_ for someone like Akashi Seijuurou of all people, "S-Sei…we can't…we can't go back to that time, but we can move forward…together. I promise to try to tell you if I feel weak or sad this time. I just…don't want my or Katsuo's hopes raised up again…"

"What do you mean again?" a simple question to what he said earlier as he leaned into (read: WHOA) Furihata's personal bubble.

"Katsuo always asked about you and I never answered him. I even _lied_ to his face, I felt so guilty about it. Now that you're back, he's going to want you to be here forever. Then, I'll want you stay…but, if you leave…we'll both end up being heartbroken again."

Rosy gems gazed at him straightforwardly as the most passionate speech he ever heard from Akashi escapes in a hot breath as he cups the brunette's face so darn affectionately, "I would never abandon Katsuo in his time of need nor will I leave you again like I had done before. I want to watch him grow up by your side if I am able to and I wish to be with you till the end of our days. There was only _three_ times in my entire existence that I was ever happy. The first time was when my mother was still alive as I lived in **that** house. The second time, was the very moment I had fallen in love with you and became one with you. The third time is when I learned that I had a son with someone that I cherished in my life and was given a chance to raise him with you. Do you now understand what I truly think of you, Kouki?"

A rather weak nod from the auburn eyed male came after he recovered from the overwhelming talk he just got from his ex-lover, "….y-yeah, I-I get it now…"

"Thank you for listening to me all the through. I understand that it can be quite overwhelming to hear that I still carry such intense feelings for you." Akashi finished off in those fancy words of his in an epic way in to which Furihata mentally notes that 'overwhelming and intense' are _definitely_ the understatements of the year or the next decade.

"Y-You're welcome, I guess? I think i-it's the same for me too, Sei. I still…care about you a lot and I would want us to get back together. But…" he trails off all of a sudden that made his ex-lover concerned the pause.

Scarlet hair shimmers softly in the moonlight trickling in the house, "But what? Is there something that you need to get done?"

Auburn brown eyes look at rosy red ones in that childlike innocence that had stolen Akashi's heart six years ago, "W-We kind of need to take things _really_ slow at the moment. With you just back and Katsuo starting to really like you, we need to start all over again."

"I see, will be there be conditions to be met like the last time?" Akashi answered with a fond smile of nostalgia breaking on to his face.

"Something like that…One, please continue to raise Katsuo, no matter what…two, you still need to ask me if you can do something before doing it. And finally, please don't leave us without saying goodbye…" Furihata said that final part more to himself than to Akashi.

A nod of understanding from the three little requests, "I understand, thank you for being clear with me. I do still love you after all, Kouki."

Redness bloomed on the brunette's face once again at the romantic words, "Hey! You said we're going to take it slow! You're unfair, Sei!"

 

The scarlet haired man briefly made a small chuckle while the auburn eyed "mom" puffed out his cheeks out of mild rebellion towards his companion/whatever-the-damn-fucking-hell-he is/baby daddy.

 

Looks like the Furihata household is going to get a **lot** more interesting from this point forward.

* * *

** To Be Continued **


	5. When Your Son Gets You a Husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: I don't remember how the members of Rakuzan call each other, so forgive me for that! Enjoy!

* * *

 

Furihata Kouki is certainly, officially…screwed

 

Definitely not in the good way either while considering his circumstances about what happened since Akashi and he decided to get back together. Katsuo couldn't be any more proud of his "Mommy" when he found out about their not-so-newfound-anymore relationship. Basically, the little angel was practically _waiting_ for them to be together as a couple once more. Kuroko (Furihata is **still** unsure of whether to feel blessed or cursed to have him as a friend, but that is open for a debate that'll never happen), gave him a small smile while giving him his congratulations on the occasion; the single "mom" is _pretty_ convinced that he was hiding a knowing smirk behind his beloved novels. Damn that guy for always knowing what the hell is going down in his unfortunate love life that didn't exist after being with Akashi.

Kagami (very certain that he is cursed to have that guy as a friend), gave him an uneasy grin about whose the father of the precious angel he used to babysit in the early years of Katsuo's life. The crimson haired male told him that he is a call away if, in the tiger's words, "fucked Furi over for no apparent reason" then he would graciously "kick his scrawny ass into next week". Akashi was definitely not pleased nor amused by his rewording of that very statement. He prays for the life of his former ace in hopes that does not incur the wrath of the "Emperor". Speaking of his sinfully gorgeous Sei, he has been noticing that that the rosy eyed male has been trying to embrace what is considered a more middle class way of thinking. He remembered chuckling lightly at the idea of his Sei being normal or average for once in his life. Despite all efforts, the _absolute_ victor has finally failed for the **second** time in his enire existence on being normal.

The first being his loss during the Winter Cup in their first year when they officially met then became friends. Whenever his son asked what they did together, it was a subject he usually sealed behind tight lips before Akashi came into his life all over again. After some unnecessary pleading from his angel, Fuirhata caved into his demands about talking about "Daddy". Akashi approached _him_ in the beginning with a dozen red roses in hand, dressed as fancily as possible which made him wonder what was going through his head in those days. Like, **who** does bring their future lover roses dressed in a suit for a date? What kind of person (who happens to be richer than most Japanese elitists) actually goes out with a guy who is _labeled_ the average-amongst-the-average than become his lover? Apparently, Akashi Seijuurou IS that guy (but, it doesn't made a difference since he never gave two fucks on what people thought of him) who brings roses on the first date and goes out with Mister Average Joe then loves him too much.

 

"I-I don't understand, why do you love me so much?!" he can remember himself asking Akashi when they became a couple for the first time.

"Because Kouki, you were someone who gave me a new beginning when no one else woul not. They gave up on me when I could not go back to the person they knew before, but you never left my side no matter what. I honestly believe we can build a future together as partners and lovers." Akashi replied while sneakily avoiding answering his question all too well.

 

In the end, he **never** really got a clear answer to that question no matter how many times he asked it. Kuroko would lightly smirk (yeah, he _smirked_ and the world is totally unaware of it) at his struggling position on the whole ordeal. So he wants some answers for his very obvious questions….that doesn't make him a totally bad person! Furihata is a naturally curious person and when he wanted to be answered, he _needed_ to be answered dammit! This marks a whole new goal for the brunette to achieve whether he'll get there or not. He is determined to be answered by his now-back-together-again-after-six-whole-years boyfriend even if it'll kill him! Okay…..he isn't gonna push it THAT far, he swears! Auburn eyes study the cookbook currently in his hands as if burning holes in it or the book somehow committed an evil crime against him. Akashi was elegantly (Furihata means, like, who the hell can do **anything** elegantly besides THE Akashi Seijuurou?) scanning the newspaper across the table from him while Katsuo was happily eating his way too sugary cereal. All in all, a very normal day for the family of three on a nice Sunday morning filled with the shuffling of papers and a spoon clinking against a bowl being the _only_ sounds made at the dining table.

 

But…..he can't shake this feeling like someone is _watching_ him from behind his cookbook.

"W-Why are you staring at me, Sei? It's way too weird." he nervously accused the culprit in question.

"You are a very interesting person, Kouki. And another thing, I was not staring…I was merely observing and being fascinated by your beauty." was the cool and smooth reply that he got in return.

A wild blush spread through his face, "D-Don't say things like that! Katsuo is still here!"

The child he named out looked up in confusion, "What? Why are you yelling, Mommy?"

A brief chuckle from the incarnation of evil, "I apologize for my boldness, my dear Kouki. Katsuo, why don't you go and watch television? Your mother and I need to talk."

 

The kid (the sweet little ball of cuteness) just nodded at his "Daddy's" request then went off to go watch TV. And then there were two left at the kitchen table quite a ways from the living room where Katsuo went to see his morning cartoons. All is silent except for the noise from the TV while the two lovers' just sit there still reading (not really) their respective reads of the day. Rosy gems glance from the border of the newspaper to gain the rather cute view of Furihata trying to avoid his gaze and still red as a tomato. The brunette would often double take with his eyes at the formal figure of his very handsome boyfriend.

 

"A-Ah….Sorry for yelling earlier, Sei. I-I guess I just got a bit embarrassed." a quiet voice stammered super lamely.

"It is alright, Kouki. I must admit that I did come off a bit strongly which is unacceptable behavior on my part due to our circumstances of just getting back together as a couple." seriously…this guy would get a perfect score (no duh, cause it's Akashi!) on How to Seduce Anyone with Mere Words.

Uh oh….his brain went dumb from the husky words that was just said, "…R-Right, whatever you say. Yeah, thanks for that."

The scarlet haired male stared at him quietly, "No problem, I am glad that we reached an agreement."

"Besides, I really don't need to hear Katsuo to assume that we're going to get married or anything like that!" the brunette chuckled nervously.

"I agree….we do not need for him to have any expectations that will not happen at all." Akashi hesitantly (read: _**hesitantly**_ ) replied as more of an afterword.

 

He tilts his head in confusion over the rare (extremely, but not unwelcomed) fluster his beloved Sei. The auburn eyed male smiled goofily which made Akashi pick up the newspaper he was reading to cover up his increasing blush. Even at the horrible attempt Akashi made to hide his embarrassment, Furihata smiled gently at his boyfriend for the unexpected cute side the scarlet haired male has. Not totally letting this chance slip away from him before he loses this opportunity before slips through his fingers for once!

 

"You don't have be embarrassed around me, Sei. You just told me that I-I-I was…you know! So, I get to feel embarrassed and you can't?" he laughed off at the last part, but in an uncomfortable way.

"I am not embarrassed, I am still just merely flustered about Katsuo still insisting that we should get married whenever I drive him to school." Akashi replies with a slight waver to his usually cool tone.

Furihata blushes madly again at the notion of marriage, "O-Oh…He's still bugging you about that? Honestly! That kid is gonna be the death of us, Sei!"

A quiet chuckle from the rosy red eyed man was Akashi's way of being amused, "Children do not cause the deaths of their parents by suggesting marriage, Kouki. I do not mind him being a curious child, it shows how intelligent he is."

"He's always been so smart, everyone asks me why I wouldn't transfer him to a private school. First, it was because I couldn't afford it…and now, it's cause I don't really want to force him to move away from Akira-Kun." Furihata says as he subtly tries (keyword: _tries_ ) to get closer to his lover.

"Akira and Katsuo are good friends, the only thing that bothers me about the ordeal is Taiga. I understand why you would not want to move him away from his friend." Akashi answered back while also getting closer to him.

The brunette shyly blushes at the close distance between them, "Y-Yeah, but don't be so hard on Kagami, Sei. He's a good guy and a great dad for Akira-Kun plus, Kuroko loves him very much."

The more elegant of the two sighed out, "I have yet to understand what Tetsuya finds so appealing about that man….then again, the emotion of love catches us falling for the most unexpected of people."

"Hahaha….with Kagami and Kuroko, _that_ wasn't exactly surprising! They were acting like a married couple even before they got together." he laughed hysterically about his best friend's love life back in high school.

 

"I do admit that their partnership is very special and unique to them alone. That sort of trust between two very different people is very difficult to find, but once found…it should be treasured always." Akashi answered simply with ease.

Furihata excused himself to get his beloved PB and grape combo then sat back down, "Wow, Sei….that's a really amazing way to look at it!"

The crimson haired male looks at him in slight bewilderment at what he's eating, "What are you eating, Kouki? You just ate breakfast earlier."

"Exactly what it looks like, peanut butter and grapes. I used to eat this a lot when I was pregnant with Katsuo, so it ended up becoming a habit. Now, I'm totally obsessed with it!" the brunette answered as if it was the most natural thing on Earth.

"That is a rather fascinating piece of information, Kouki. I was unaware that pregnancy cravings have the potential to become eating habits." the other replied rather intrigued by the snack he's eating then the doorbell rang after he said that.

Furihata asked Akashi, "Hey, who do you think is at the door?"

Akashi sipped his coffee calmly then said, "Reo, Kotaro and Eikichi….I had called them when I returned to Japan and explained my living situation with you as well. I guess they came to see me and talk to you."

"Your team from R-Rakuzan?! Why? Are you trying to get me killed, Sei?! I don't wanna die, I'm too young!" auburn eyes dilated in horror while secretly planning an escape plan that involves changing his name and address then running off to some unknown country.

"Do not run away Kouki, they will not harm you as long as I am here. Besides, you are overreacting to this turnabout." rosy red eyes gazed at him knowingly while getting up to answer the door.

 

**NO ESCAPE?!**

Seriously….his lover is trying to get him murdered by his former teammates from high school!

 

Shit, guess he'll have to deal with the consequences sooner or later. On the bright side, maybe they won't kill him…maybe maim him a little, but he'll live. Right? RIGHT?! Damn, he is thinking WAY too much over this and he honestly does _not_ want to deal with these guys of all people. He wishes he was more like Kagami or Kuroko, you know…the guys that don't give two fucks about guys like **them** no matter their status or skills in basketball. At least if Furihata were more confident in himself, he'd be halfway to somewhere nice and tropical by now! Unfortunately, for him, he is a coward that can't just escape whenever the opportunity comes to him. Plus, his Sei won't let him run away either. So, he is pretty much screwed! He started praying that he will live through this ordeal as the guests walked in slowly into the dining room.

 

"Oh, look Reo-Nee! It's Furi! Hey, it's been too long!" Hayama Kotaro exclaimed after their six year reunion, the blond still had that mischievous gleam in his green eyes even after all this time.

"Duh, stupid Kota-Chan, of course it's him! Sei-Chan told us when he came back, remember?" Mibuchi Reo exasperatedly sighed out while dramatically flipping his long, black hair.

"Geez…Hayama, I swear…sometimes your stupidity is really tiring to watch." Nebuya Eikichi loudly complained while pinching his nose in annoyance.

"H-Hi guys…it's been a long time, Sei told me that you were coming." he attempted to not stutter out without any much luck either.

Akashi invited them to sit at the dining table to chat, "I am glad that the three of you came to visit us."

Reo was the first to gush out, "Oh~! Don't thank us, we just wanted to see Furi-Chan again!"

The blond pitched in as well, "Yeah, he totally disappeared on us when you left!"  
Nebuya sighed out, "It was weird without the two of you around and these two wouldn't shut up about it."

"Wow! You're so tall and cool! Do you play basketball?" was the sound of a high pitched voice that caught the three off guard.

"Oh, hi there cutie! What's your name?" the black haired male praised Katsuo with too much enthusiasm.

"If you're asking that, then that must mean you wanna play someday. Do you like basketball, kiddo?" Hayama happily asked the adorable tyke.

"Furihata Katsuo, nice to meet you all. And, I love basketball! I'm going to play one day with Mommy and Daddy when I get bigger!" Katsuo replied back with a million watt smile while Furihata _swore_ he heard angels sing when he did that.

"Wait….a kid?!" the tan male said way too late after all the excitement going on.

Reo was miffed at what he said, "You're too slow, Eiki-Chan! Seriously, can ignore this idiot while we get to know Kat-Chan?"

Green eyes sparkle at his words, "Yeah, yeah! This is Furi's kid, huh? Way too cute!"

Akashi looked **proud** as they fawned over Katsuo's obvious cuteness, "I am happy to hear that all of you are starting to like my son, he should get to know people who knew me in high school and play basketball as well.

"What? He's your son too?! Now that I look at him, he does have your eyes and he seems really smart too…" the most feminine of the trio thought out loud.

"It wouldn't be surprising if he was number one in the classroom or in anything!" Hayama teased while nudging Furihata with a sly wink.

"You guys do realize that he's Akashi's son, right?" the question from Nebuya was ignored by everyone else in the room.

Furihata laughed quietly knowing that nothing much changed in six years at all, "Yes, Katsuo is at the top of the advanced class at school. His teacher is always praising him whenever she talks to me."

Reo chuckled in acknowledgement at that statement, "He's Sei-Chan's kid all right. No doubt about it at all."

Hayama smiled widely, "Maybe Mayuzumi would give him a poker face! Ha, too bad that guy wanted nothing to do with us after he graduated."

The crimson haired male stepped in the conversation, "It was Chihiro's decision to be left alone to live his life after graduation, I did not stop him out of respect for him and complying with his wishes after everything he has done for the team."

 

The trio including Furihata looked on at him in awe at how freaking awesome he is. Unless his mind was playing tricks on him, the brunette _definitely_ saw some sort of godly light shining behind Akashi as he spoke. Damn, his beloved Sei is something else entirely! Aside from Rakuzan's Phantom Player who is no longer around, the three are highly regarded by Akashi. They were actually unsure of him being his Sei's lover when they first got together. The crimson male spoke way too affectionately about him and his reasons for wanting to be with Mister Average-Amongst-The-Average. As they spend time with him, they began to show a liking towards him and even accepted him as their captain's new lover. According to them, he's the only one that had ever gotten the Emperor's attention (cause the guy is absolute or something like that) and the one single person that Akashi ever pursued with ANY romantic interests in his mind.

Katsou likes them too (maybe because they're tall or used to play basketball, he'll never know) and is even calling the trio his "uncles" with the exception being Reo who is his "auntie". The black haired male was all over the poor kid when he was called that. Hayama promised to show him how to dribble super fast while Nebuya said he'll show him how they used to play back in high school one of these days. The rosy red eyes of the kid sparkled with life as he was listening to them then gave them all the famous-or-heavenly-depending-on-who-you-ask "Furihata Smile" while they all literally dropped to the ground out of the unexpected cuteness and incredible adorableness of one, Furihata Katsuo. Sheesh…the brunette laughed in amusement at the ridiculousness of the entire situation considering that the trio were really strong players that played for the Emperor school that definitely dominated every tournament they ever played in.

After some more chatting, the three of them left with promises of gifts for the little tyke and Furihata. Auburn eyes look a lot more of a honeyed light brown color as they gazed into his Sei's beautiful ruby gems when Katsuo left to his room to watch more TV. Akashi's own gaze seems softer and more sensual than before, the coloring of his irises are a more of a dusty rose color then their usual crimson shade. He loves this, when they are together and no one else to bother them when they are all alone. It's just them against the whole entire world and nothing will truly ruin the very rare loving, romantic moment that they are currently sharing as a couple.

 

_RING!_

_RING!_

_RING!_

 

Of all things that can totally kill the moment, of course it would be a freaking phone call!

 

Furihata groaned at the unexpected call then answered with a scowl on his face. His mood slightly lightened when it was only Kasamatsu calling him. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't talked to the elder much after he told him that he announced his pregnancy to Kise. Apparently, he had given birth about a week ago and had a baby girl that they named Hinako. So...child of the sun, huh? That's a super cute and perfect name for the golden haired former ace of Kaijo. According the gray-blue eyed male, she got everything from her father and nothing from him. He feels bad for the boys that will fall for her, since she got a model's beauty, in the future knowing that both of her parents will very overprotective. They don't need to worry about it too much since Aomine (guess he got dragged there by Moimoi) visited them after Hinako's birth with Aoi. The blue haired daughter of Touou's ex-ace saw her gorgeous blond hair and equally golden eyes then claimed Hinako as her bride. Kise and Aomine were caught off guard by her declaration then literally sighed out in relief about the ordeal since even though their daughters will become a couple in the future, despite them both being girls, they don't have to worry about them getting pregnant by some random guy. Sakurai, who came to see the new baby, was shocked by what his little girl said about Hinako while Kasamatsu got angry at Kise and still kicked him even though he is supposed to be in bed recovering. Furihata listens in amazement as he's told this, Kise's husband is beyond inspiring and WAY too good to be with the blond idiot. He congratulated them both anyways.

He hung up after some time talking to his friend when the phone rang again. It's Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintaro's husband and partner from Shutoko, The Hawk Eyed male laughed out while he just allowed the man to calm down somewhat. He wanted a play date between Katsuo and his own son, Midorima Hayato, so that they could hang out sometime. Apparently, the glasses wearing shooter from the former Generation of Miracles is working on his shogi game when he heard that Akashi is back and is looking to defeat him for once. If he remembered correctly, Hayato is in the same class as Katsuo and only one place behind his son. Like his father, the kid also has green hair and left handed as well. He inherited Takao's Hawk Eye and gray eyes, he will be a formidable opponent should he play basketball one day. Furihata agreed to the play date to Takao then hung up about twenty whole **freaking** minutes of random happy ranting from the _WAY_ too overly excited former Shadow of the Shutoko High School duo.

 

The brunette thinks about all the people in his life that got married to their respective partners and having children. He wouldn't be surprised if it turns into an all-out Generation of Miracles showdown when their children are old enough to play basketball. The exceptions might be Hinako and Aoi since women don't play in the same high school league as the men plus, Kise's little girl would the youngest of all the GoM's children. It would also be laughable if they all ended up going to the same school and became a team together. Now, that would be frightening indeed for anyone who will play with them. Through Kagami, Furihata met the double ace duo from Yosen…Murasakibara Atushi and Himuro Tatsuya along with their son, Murasakibara Tarou. The kid had his "mom's" black hair and his dad's purple eyes. His former coach, Aida Riko married Hyuuga Junpei even though her father opposed to them being together. They don't have any children of their own since the Seirin team is like their kids, so they decided to wait patiently for the children of the Generation of Miracles to grow up for a possible future team of Seirin. Thinking about the kind they would make causes him shudder in extremely cold fear of the nightmares he'll have tonight.

Akira is a big boy for his age and very passionate, so he'll be tall and large like Kagami by his freshman year. Sometimes you forget that he's there then he'll suddenly appear when you least expect it, so he guesses he got Kuroko's weak presence along with his Misdirection. Kagami Akira with the build and talent of Kagami combined with Kuroko's Misdirection will be a _deadly_ foe. Hayato is also tall for a young child and he is precise in what he does just like Midorima. If he develops his shooting skills to be exactly like his dad's along with Takao's Hawk Eye, he will also be a very difficult player to take down. Tarou will also be extremely tall when he gets older just like Murasakibara too. Mix that with Himuro's play style and the purple giant's own talented skills in basketball will make him too _scary_ to face on the court. Finally, there's Katsuo if he ends up being their leader in when they become a team. His leadership skills are already incredibly high for a six year old plus, he's smarter than majority of his classmates. He has the natural Akashi charisma and if he inherited the Emperor Eye, he will be basically **another** Akashi Seijuurou within the tournaments he will be playing in the future.

If Aoi were to play for the women's league when she gets older…no one will be able to **oppose** her at all. She's very slim, so she will be as agile as Aomine along with having his free spirit. She can learn how to play how he does his style unless Aoi can naturally play like that herself. She will have his Formless Shot along wiith his speedy agility, Aomine Aoi would be a _crazy_ opponent to face off against. Hinako could have inherited Kise's Copycat and his natural potential along with Kasamastu's leadership charisma. No one will be able to go against her since by then since all of the other kids would be working in full-time jobs by her freshman year. Just the thought off all these children taking the basketball world by storm **frightens** Furihata a lot since the auburn male is a coward anyways.

 

"You were on the phone for quite some time, Kouki." Akashi said to which pulled him immediately from his thoughts.

"Yeah, both Kasamatsu-San and Takao called me. Kasamatsu-San gave birth to a girl a week ago and he called me now that he's recovered, her name is Hinako." the brunette answered to the not-so-obvious question the scarlet haired male asked.

A hum of understanding, "Ah, what a fine name for a girl. I shall call Ryouta later to congratulate him for the arrival of a new member for his family. What did Kazunari call you for?"

It seems they're just trying a bit too hard to get back into a romantic mood, "Oh! He wanted to put together a play date for Katsuo and Hayato-Kun."

"Ah, Shintaro's son…Hayato, right? He is a smart and diligent child, as expected of the son of someone I respect very much." he graciously praised the kid.

"He's also a good friend to Katsuo, he doesn't really get along with Akira-Kun though. It looks like how Midorima and Kagami would act around each other!" a chuckle escaped his lips then into full laughter at the thought of the rivalry between the two children being similar to how Kagami and Midorima would fight.

"That must be highly amusing to watch on a daily basis, Katsuo most likely never gets bored at all." an amused smirk creeped its way on to Akashi's face.

Furihata smiled back, "Yeah! He probably doesn't! Hahaha!"

At the end of his burst of immature giggles, his lover hugged him out of nowhere, "Now that your business with Yukio and Kazunari are over, we should talk about us."

"W-What do you mean, S-Sei? You aren't h-happy with how we are?" he asked suddenly feeling really (read: _**really**_ ) shy at the closeness of his beloved.

"I mean that maybe, we should push our relationship to the next level. Unless, that is too much for you?" a gentle voice huskily whispered into his burning ear.

He stuttered out while turning super red, "U-U-Uh….um…I-I have no idea what to say…."

A patient sigh tickled his neck then his sensitive flesh went into flames when it was kissed with hot lips, "I am aware that this may be moving too fast, but I love you more than anyone else in the world. I want the rest of my days to be with you and Katsuo as a family. Please, grant me the one thing that I have not had since _her_."

 

Like…. _WHOA_! Being Akashi Seijuurou's lover is the most intense thing Furihata ever experienced.

 

His head was spinning over a million miles per hour while his mouth was opened in a forever stunned expression that he's sure will freeze his face like that till the end of time. The brunette is _positive_ that none of friends' lovers are anything like his own! Kagami is super passionate and very loud, but with Kuroko…he's actually quiet and gentle. Aomine is similar to him in that way too, but Sakurai told him that he has moments of being extremely passive when they're together. Think about Midorima, who is big on personal space and super prideful along with his uptight attitude. Takao is the only one is the **world** who can stand him and tease him without being reprimanded at all then tells him that his "Shin-Chan" is very sensitive **and** a huge worrywart. If Kagami heard that, he would laugh his ass off at how much of a _dork_ Midorima actually is and Kuroko would gut punch him for being rude. Anyways! He truly gets the impression that whoever becomes Murasakibara's lover would be technically his babysitter, but that was proven false when Himuro stepped into the picture. Same with Kise on about having a partner who has to take care of him and Kasamatsu turned him into a very responsible, working adult without _trying_! Akashi pulled away from him and he tilted his head in confusion of what in the actual heck is going on while wondering if it's something bad.

 

He was NOT expecting Katsuo to walk into the room with something shining in his hand, "Here you go, Mommy."

Auburn eyes gain focus to get back into reality, "Uh…what is it, sweetie?"

Rosy red gems glance at him openly, "It is for you, Kouki. The object Katsuo is about to give you is what exactly I meant earlier."

"Daddy says to give you this, Mommy. Will you marry him?" the cutie asked while showing him a simple, but gorgeous silver band.

"What is your answer, Kouki? Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband, my lover, the mother of my child, my equal in every way, and my partner for life?" Akashi says while extending his hand towards him with the most handsome smile Furihata ever saw on him.

"S-Stupid Sei! You're usually so smart, and you don't know such an obvious answer? Yes…Yes! YES! I'll marry you, I love you and I will love you till the end of my days!" he happily cried out then took the ring and tackled his fiancé into a bear hug.

"Yay! Mommy, you're going to marry Daddy! I'm really happy for you!" Katsuo says excitedly then joined in on their hug.

 

Furihata sighs worriedly about the craziness over the wedding planning and his weirdo friends.

Oh well, as long as he has his darling son and beloved Sei, he can deal with anything life throws at them.

* * *

** To Be Continued **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HyuuRi: No kids, the Seirin team is basically their family already full of children, lol.
> 
> MidoTaka: Hayato-(green hair, gray eyes), his name means "(haya) falcon, (to) person" and he has the Hawk Eye like Takao. He is tall for a kid his age, so he'll be another Mido-Chan!
> 
> KiKasa: Hinako-(blond hair, gold-brown eyes), her name means "(hina) sun, (ko) child or child of the sun" and she might have Kise's Copycat ability later on in life. She is very pretty and Aoi's future bride, haha.
> 
> MuraHimu: Tarou-(black hair, purple eyes), his name means "(ta) thick/big, (rou) son" and he is very large for his age too. He will grow to be big like Murasakibara and skilled like Himuro.
> 
> Alex: Thank you for reading and waiting patiently for this update!


	6. The Love is Still Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: Please enjoy Akashi's POV again! Enjoy!!

* * *

 

Furihata Kouki is an entire list of things to Akashi Seijuurou that there is not enough paper in the world to write them down. Alright, that may be an exaggeration considering his feelings towards the brunette. It does not change the fact that he highly regards his new fiancé. He saw the way his Kouki would often stare for hours at the silver band he bought him for their engagement. The man's eyes often looked the clearest when he is in a positive mood and that was how Akashi always knew if he was feeling happy. Kouki's irises brightened into a honeyed golden-brown color then fading into a subtle darker shade surrounding his small pupils. They always carried a twinkle of love and affection whenever they glance into his dusty rose colored ones. His Kouki smiled that heavenly grin that made his heart soar in longing mixed with some nostalgia when he thinks back to their youth when they first got together. Ah yes, Akashi definitely remembers those days rather fondly with a small smile on his face. It was if it were only yesterday when his heart soared at the sight of the quivering figure of a cowardly, timid brunette.

No one would have thought that they could become lovers then fiancés within their time together. Secondly, there was no one in the entire world who could have predicted a son to be conceived during their passionate affair. Yes, the world works in rather intriguing and fascinating ways after all. Katsuo is another reminder of why he felt so adamant about putting a ring on Kouki's left finger. He owed that much to the both of them to be by their sides and support them till the end of their days. Akashi smiled rather quietly at the magnificent plan that he created from these facts alone. Though it can be considered unlikely circumstances to be engaged so late in life, but there are more pressing matters to attend to. Locating all former members of the Generation of Miracles is not all that impossible, if you have the resources and the time to do it. The easiest one to accept the wedding invitation was Kuroko since he was the one that was present when they first met and also there when they reunited six years later. His husband, Kagami Taiga was a much more difficult challenge to overcome since he never truly got along with the towering redhead. Kagami was thoroughly convinced by the overwhelmingly combined strength of Akira and Katuso begging him to come. Akashi had never witnessed a grown man crumble before two six year olds in his entire lifetime, but it was a rather fascinating thing to watch. He could understand the man's struggle to say "no" to his son and the young boy he grew fond of; if anyone turned down the two adorable boys, there will some definite answering to Akashi that is needed to be done.

 

"You're pretty crafty when it comes to dealing with Taiga-Kun, Akashi-Kun….I'm impressed." the quiet blue haired man praised the crimson haired male.

An exclaimed shout of, "HEY TETSUYA! Don't be praising that guy!" can be heard from a considerable distance from the two and there is no need for guessing on who yelled out at them.

 

Kouki gently laughs at the scene and the real source of why Akashi went out of his way to invite Taiga, despite his dislike for his nephew's father. The brunette desperately wanted, for unknown reasons, to invite the man to their own wedding. Apparently, it was of high importance to his fiancé to get Taiga to show up to the ceremony and everything. According to Kouki, he claims that it wouldn't be the same without the redhead around to see them get married. He even added the unnecessary point of the fact that Tetsuya's husband helped him out when Katsuo was born and looked after him from time to time. That, along with the hopeful and beaming smile from his beloved forced Akashi to invite the man. Getting Daiki to come was even easier than Tetsuya, because he went to Ryou instead of the tan male to deliver his announcement. The shy lover of the former ace was more than happy to get his husband to show up to the wedding. Ryouta was just as simple as inviting Daiki since all it took was mention "wedding" and he was launching into a long winded speech about what outfit he was going to wear.

Shintaro was a bit trickier since his schedule is extremely unpredictable to his job at the hospital along with his increasing workload. Kazunari was jumping on board to showing up since he is somehow surprisingly friends with his fiancé while Hayato looked appalled by the idea since he doesn't exactly get along with Akira. This was apparently amusing to his Kouki and Tetsuya since it reminds them of how Shintaro and Taiga act towards each other. Atushi was absolutely difficult one to deal with now that he is much more independent and thinks for himself, but nothing like getting Tarou to agree got him to grudgingly accept the invitation. The brunette asked him to perform the simple task of answering the door while Katsuo helped pick out the design concept for the wedding reception. He is quite amazed that his child is very intelligent when it comes to knowing about color palettes and fashion for some odd reason. The only thing that surprises him about the red eyed child is his honesty about his own sexuality, only six years old and he has already figured out what appeals to him. Naturally, Akashi has no prejudice against any kind of sexuality since the moment he realized his eyes strayed away from the female form and on to the harder muscles of a more masculine one. If his son liked girls, he was perfectly fine with that. If Katsuo liked boys or both genders, that was acceptable as well. He also considered the possibility that his child might also not truly have a preference or not like any at all. Whatever Katsuo's tastes go to, he shall accept them as his son's choice. Though, the revelation of how he found out that his son also likes men came as a rather shocking and even more sudden announcement that might change his future plans with his son.

 

"I like Hayato, he's really smart and cool! I'm going to marry him when we grow up like you and Mommy are, Daddy!" Katsuo chirped happily without realizing the impact of his statement while surprising Akashi and Kouki into stunned silence for a few moments.

"T-That's nice, Sweetie. Hayato-Kun is such a good friend to you." Kouki stammered out of surprise then, switched to an affectionate comment.

Kazunari was present when the brunette child said that and chuckled out, "Hahahahahahaha! Shin-Chan is SO going to freak! Whoo~! You sure know how to get a guy to laugh, Ka-Kun! Go ahead and marry my adorable Haya-Chan, I approve of this! Hear that Furi?! We're gonna be in-laws!"

"He reminds me of Kouki in that way…even if I know him, he always manages to surprise me." the crimson haired man said in fond reminiscing while the subject of the topic stuttered uncontrollably with an extremely scarlet face.

It is very intriguing to think about what the future would be like if Katsuo did keep his promise to marry Hayato, having Shintaro become family through marriage would be pleasing. Kouki mildly glared at Akashi as if silently telling him not to encourage it at all. It seems a lot has changed since they had first met. The brunette used to be a shy, trembling creature that stuttered and fell over his own two feet. The way he easily blushed a scarlet red color, his small pupils always dilated in fear, a small frame constantly shivering in distress, how his words shook in uneasy meekness, and always degrading himself was how he used to be like. When they first became lovers, Kouki was still like that and slowly improving little by little. After some time together, the auburn eyed male became more stubborn than before and gaining a shine that Akashi always knew was there that never had the chance to show itself. Six years have passed since their fallout, so he could not be aware of how much Kouki changed. This version of his lover is definitely a large improvement from the way he was before. He seems more confidant, largely independent, his stammering is almost gone, does not get as embarrassed so easily, and is not as shy like he usually was in the past.

 

"You have changed, Kouki." Akashi coolly states as if accusing the brunette of some horrible crime.

Auburn irises stare at him in shock at the unexpected comment, "O-Oh…you think so? Kuroko said something like that before you came back."

An elegant crimson eyebrow raised up slightly at that, "Is that so? What did he say exactly?"

"That I seem more vibrant and alive, in his weird way. I'm not the only one that changed these past six years! Kagami is a lot less aggressive and not as loud like he used to be after Akira-Kun was born. Kuroko talks a lot more now, but he still comes out of nowhere like always." he simply replies with fluster.

"I see…I did not expect for everyone to stay the same after my long absence, it is good to change for the better." Akashi gently says.

An awkward smile takes over his lover's face, "You changed too, Sei! You finally fond your true self! This…this is the Sei that I always knew you were, it was just six years overdue."

Crimson eyes widen in surprise, "My true self? Kouki, do you really think I've finally found myself after so long? I do not believe that I have changed that much."

"No! You did change, definitely! Yeah, it took some time and stuff…but, you became your true self all on your own! I honestly think that!" Kouki yells passionately without considering what is being said.

"…..Thank you for telling me that, I feel relieved to hear you say that." he says quietly that the brunette almost didn't hear him, but he did either way.

 

Kouki smiled in that carefree, genuine way that conquered his heart six long years ago. His auburn irises turn into that beautiful honeyed brown color that instantly brings warmth to his entire being. Akashi was currently sitting in the couch next to his fiancé reading the newspaper while his companion flips thoroughly between a stack of wedding magazines and their agreed list of guests they wished to invite. Upon Katsuo's desire and their inability to turn him down, the red eyed child became their official ring bearer. Tetsuya never lets him ever live it down and neither does Kazunari apparently. Kouki softly hums with his tongue cutely sticking out from his lips and Akashi caresses his soft cheek. After turning to his lover in question, the rosy eyed male softly kisses him with affection from being with his beloved. They lip locked for quite some time while Kouki shakily attempts to embrace him out of passion. A low, quiet chuckle escapes his mouth as he lifts his fiancé off the couch in a flurry of scatter papers, dropped magazines, highlighters, gentle touches, hands intertwining, muffled gasps, and lustful blushes. It has been a long time since they have ever shared an intimate moment such as this, let alone a bed. When they got back together, they slept in separate rooms despite their desire to be more than reunited lovers. It was an agreement to go as slow as possible, it was Akashi's sworn promise to his Kouki after all. Katsuo is at Shintaro's household to spend the night with Hayato and they are all alone for the whole evening.

That was the best time they have had as a couple in such a long time, he must admit. Kouki seemed needier than he usually is, but somehow became commanding in the cover of darkness and the orange glow of the only light source in his bedroom. They faced each other, which in itself is a rarity, but it enhanced the experience even more so. He remembers the brunette's flushed body, soft gasps, low moans, quiet commands, loud cries, desperate lust, and sweet love. It was beautiful, so unrealistic that Akashi honestly believed that he was having a wild fantasy. He was proven wrong when he sees Kouki's half covered body in the shining early glow of dawn. Their hands were entwined despite the sweat that they are covered in and the crimson haired man wanted to be nowhere else in the entire world.

 

Here, with his Kouki and Katsuo…..

Just the three of them against the world.

* * *

** To Be Continued **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: Thank you all for being so patient with me on this update! I also apologize for making it so short too, it's really hard to write with Akashi in mind. Now, I'm going to end up shipping KatsuoxHayato even though they're my own OCs, lol. Thanks for reading!


	7. Rosy Gems and and Auburn Irises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: this is going to be slightly different from the past chapters, be ready for a surprise! Enjoy!

* * *

 

"It's going to be super cool! Right, Hayato?" a chipper voice questions a taller greenette as Katsuo messes around with the building blocks during recess.

"I-I guess….it'll be nice if a certain _someone_ wasn't going to be there." Hayato replies while eyeing the child he has a hard time getting along with.

A shout the echoed from across the room of, "HEY! Are ya trying to pick a fight with me, Hayato?!"

The brunette tyke laughs at his friends' antics while saying, "Stop it you guys. Why do you always fight?"

In unison, the two look at him with irritated looks in their eyes, "HE STARTED IT! STOP COPYING ME!"

 

Katsuo just sighs at them since he knows they'll never get along, it's kind of funny to watch. It reminds him of how Akira and Hayato's dads fight whenever they see each other. Aoi walks into the room with a couple of girls and guys following her as always and she sees the two arguing in the far end of the playroom. Tarou comes in slowly after she does while munching on chocolate pocky sticks without as so much a care in the world. With the blunette in the room, Akira jumps in front of her as he challenges her to another game. Everyone else looks at the familiar scene as they turn to whatever they were doing before. It was normal for the redheaded boy to pick fights with either Hayato or Aoi since their parents don't get along and their personalities always clash. Outstretching his hand, Katsuo silently asks Tarou for permission to receive the sweet snack. The giant black haired boy grumbles, but complies as he handed over three pocky sticks. Munching on the chocolate treat, the brunette goes back to playing with his blocks while Akira keeps on fighting with Aoi. He sees a pair of feet which causes him to look up to see who it is. It's another boy in the advanced class whose name he could never remember, but he has talked to him before. The little guy looks shy and a little awkward to be standing in front of Katsuo for some reason or another. He was even shaking in what he guesses is being nervous or embarrassed; that's when the red eyed boy figured out that he gained a secret (not really) admirer.

 

"Hey, Furihata…..c-c-can I play with you?" the other boy asks with a red fluster on his face.

A sort of deep voice cuts in before he could reply, "Katsuo was already playing with me before you came in."

"Oh! Right! Sorry, I promised Hayato I would play with him today!" the rosy eyed boy quickly said not-so-apologetically as he gave the other boy a small grin.

The poor thing looked flustered, "O-Oh, sorry! I'll be going now…"

Katsuo turns to his best friend while puffing out his cheeks, "That wasn't nice, Hayato. You need to say sorry to him later."

"W-What? I-It wasn't fair for him to play with you when we p-p-promised to play today, y-y-you know?" the green haired glasses wearing boy stuttered out as his face turned redder than any apple in existence and the red eyed tyke _swore_ he saw steam escaping his friend's ears.

 

Furihata relayed the story of what happened in recess to Takao when he came to pick up Hayato and the black haired man was laughing his ass off. It was pretty funny when you think about it, to be honest. Somehow, his little angel manage to land himself into a messy love triangle and get out of it on the same day. The other boy obviously had a crush on his son and was tying (and failing) to gain the little guy's attention. The fact that Midorima's son of all people stepped into the scene with a monstrous glare and evil glint in his glasses is the icing on the cake. The former Shadow of Shutoko chuckles out that he might lose ten pounds if he kept laughing while the auburn eyed man stared at him, hoping he won't accidentally burst a lung from cackling too long. He was surprised that Hayato would be on the verge of becoming a jealous and possessive lover in the future. Voicing his concerns to his fiancé, he received a not-helpful-at-all piece of advice to just let things go their natural course. Takao settled his worries when he claimed that it's how his green haired son expresses his affections since the little guy's father is the **exact** same way. Furihata wonders briefly if Hayato fell in love with Katsuo somehow, but tried to explain his behavior as being afraid to lose his best friend or the boys being too young to experience something as complicated as love. When he almost busted a nerve from thinking too hard on the subject, he shrugged it off and realized that it didn't matter if Hayato really is in love with Katsuo. As the red eyed boy's "mother", he'll support the two of them if they truly care for each other that much.

 

"Hayato looked so red, he was redder than Akira's hair!" his angel exclaimed after re-telling the story.

"Is that right?" is how he decided to reply back to the awe striking tale of the overly embarrassed son of Midorima Shintaro and it _still_ surprises him of how all of that broke down.

Katsuo went on with the incident, "And then, Naoki came to bring Aoi to class and Akira got super red too!"

 

Aomine Naoki is the second child of The Most Unlikely Couple in the Universe and he is the shyest thing to ever enter the world on two feet. He inherited the former ace's navy blue hair and equally dark blue irises, but got Sakurai's nervousness along with an intense apologetic nature. It's not as bad as his "mom" who always says sorry at any given opportunity. Furihata has a sneaking suspicion that Akira has a crush on the poor thing, but who knows if Kagami will allow it since he has a crazy rivalry with Naoki's father. He knows that his ex-ace will eventually cave in when Kuroko intervenes to support another cavity-causing-sweet future couple. His Sei thinks it's the most amusing thing to watch since the weirdest couples are also showing up within their own children. He doesn't know whether to simply laugh along or just take it stride. His life was no longer considered normal the moment he fell in love with the ex-captain of the Generation of Miracles. Heck, the abnormal became everyday-ordinary-average-daily occurrence that he brushes off all the freakiness that he witnesses every time he interacts with the living, breathing Skittles. Akashi grabs his shoulder gently to remind him about something dealing with flowers or decorations, who knows what since Furihata has a hard time keeping up with the crazy wedding planning. The worst things he dealt with was meeting with his fiancé's dad after six long years; the man may be strapped to a wheelchair nowadays, but he is still as intimidating and freaking scary as ever. It was a horrible experience, he even threw up a little after the "meeting" when it was all over. He felt so embarrassed that his Sei had to take care of him while he was throwing up his precious peanut butter/grape combo and watch it all flush down the toilet with tears of grief in his auburn eyes.

 

"So Mommy threw up after he met Grandpa." Katsuo tells Hayato during their usual sleep over.

"He did? It must have been hard." the other boy commented as he took off his glasses and placed them on the dresser next to the bed.

The red eyed boy laughs then said, "He was crying too, something about peanut butter and grapes…Mommy is so funny."

Hayato looked stunned at the tale, "I….don't have anything to say to that. But, it's late, let's go to sleep."

"Um….Hayato, can we hold hands?" a timid voice shyly says within the darkness of Katsuo's bedroom and the brunette tyke felt his face light up on fire after saying that.

"I-If we must…" the green haired boy complies as their hands awkwardly intertwine and they fell asleep right next other with small grins on their cute faces.

 

Furihata smiles like a dork at the scene he is witnessing while secretly taking a photo of the unsuspecting boys then, sent it to Takao to give proof of their cute and endearing romance. He gets a reply that their sons' love story is going better than the both of theirs' combined along with crying emojis that their tales of romance is sad in comparison. Only six years old and already those two figured out who they're in love with. It's kind of sad that it took him like _years_ to realize his love for that crimson haired fiancé of his. Something tells him (self-proclaimed as "Mama Instincts") that Hayato is going to bend to every single one of his son's whims in the future. Whether it's out of love or inability to say "no", Furihata will never know until that time comes around. The day of the wedding is approaching too fast in his opinion and it makes him nervously sick like the day he met Akashi's father all over again. God, why does that happen every time he feel like he's going to have a mental or emotional breakdown?! For the past six years, he has been building on his self-esteem and confidence the moment he found out his pregnancy. It took a long time along with support in the forms of Kuroko and Takao (do NOT ever ask those two to help you, they are most terrifying team in existence) giving him Spartan training to get to where he is now. Because of that though, he still gets uncomfortable in moments that are emotionally stressful to him or if he feels incredibly pressured. Due to that, he throws up whenever that happens which is humiliating and embarrassing at the same time that his cowardly nature did not go away at all. That night after meeting his future father-in-law was spent drowning in relief from the fact that it's over.

 

He sort of remembered drinking lots of alcohol and wanting to take drugs or both, he'll never know.

All he could recall was being in his Sei's arms all night long, where he wants to be.

 

* * *

**DAY OF WEDDING-RECEPTION**

* * *

 

Akashi Seijuurou and Furihata Kouki are now officially married.

 

Okay….so it did not end in disaster like Furihata thought it would be with all the Generation of Miracles, their respective partners, their cute children running around, all the members of the Seirin team, and the members of Rakuzan being present. He was pretty glad that nothing got broken or fights got started at all. He has suspicion on why everyone is being so quiet and obedient. Auburn eyes narrow in accusation at his new husband while his lips pout in deep thought. Akashi, at the moment, is in the middle of a rather soft conversation with Midorima and Reo while Takao was partying like crazy with Kise. Kasamatsu is cradling Hinako in his arms while Aoi contently stares at the golden baby girl. Hanamiya and Nebuya are in what seems to be in an intense eating contest with Kagami as Kuroko looks on at the scene with what seems to be exasperation and love (but, who can tell with that little imp?) in his eyes. Tarou and his father are snacking on cake while Himuro watches the both of them with gentle eyes. Akira is currently holding hands with sweet little Naoki while trying to guide him around the dance floor with a stuttering red face (guess his skills in romance are as bad as his fathers') and an awkward grin. Katsuo is happily talking to Hayato who in turn is flustered beyond belief and they're shyly intertwining their hands with soft blushes on their cheeks. Auburn irises shrink in utter horror at the familiar figure sitting quite a ways from the celebration. Why, oh why, is his father-in-law here?! What has he done in his past life to deserve this treatment? Oh dear god, he's beckoning him over with a simple "come here" motion with his hand. Tightly squeezing his hands in frightened determination, the brunette slowly walks to the far corner where the elder is at and stood in front of THE Akashi Masaomi.

 

_Awkward….._

 

That word doesn't even hold water to the uncomfortable chill running down his spine as he stares into the stern bloody eyes of his father-in-law. What the hell does he want? For years, this is the man that made his husband's life miserable since the day he could walk. A man who strives for absolute perfection above all else, no room for mistakes in his book. His salt-and-pepper hair and deep wrinkles does _not_ fool the brunette into dropping his guard, he knows better than anyone what this man is capable of. Akashi's dad has money, power, and influence despite his forced retirement from the corporation that the redhead took over. Furihata shivers slightly at the sight of the elder with a growing lump in throat, the feeling of sickness raging deep in his belly. Of course, his nervous habit just _had_ to kick in the moment he is forced to confront his new dad; the brunette swallowed the rather annoying lump that had prevented him from saying something. The only thing that's comforting him somewhat is the fact that he is now married to his beloved Sei and they will finally be a family that he always wanted.

 

Realizing he had been silent for too long, the brunette tries to keep his cool, "Masaomi-San, thank you for coming here."

The wheelchair bound man huffed, "I could not refuse such a passionate invitation from you, the one Seijuurou decided to spend the rest of his life with."

"Still, I'm grateful that you came here. Sei is actually really happy you came. I'll do anything to make sure that he's happy and loved" was what he decided to say while ignoring the fact that his father-in-law did not actually say anything pleasant, it's actually _far_ from decent too.

"You're just like Shiori in that way." came rather quietly from the elder that could be mistaken to be said out of fondness or exasperation about what he felt for his late wife, but the brunette knew exactly what he meant.

Unable to stop himself, he proclaimed rather boldly, "You loved her…and, Sei too….you just had a hard time expressing it, your son was like that too when we first got together. Masaomi-San, I respect you as Sei's father and my in-law, but I _will_ stand up to you if I have to."

Masaomi's bloody irises turned into a soft burgundy color as he hummed in what seems to be in agreement while contemplating the auburn eyed man's statement, "...I see…you really are like her, I can see why he fell in love with you. Take care of him."

 

Furihata blinked a million times at his father-in-law's words while trying to comprehend what he just heard. He watched with mild satisfaction, relief, warmth, and happiness as Akashi's father exists the room elegantly (cause, duh, it's his husband's dad) on his wheelchair looking like a regal king. Only those damn Akashi's can make anything look ridiculously effortless and extremely perfect without trying. The lump in his throat went away after that stressful conversation (can he really call it that?) with his new dad. A sigh escaped his lips as his shoulders slump into a relaxed stance when he was approached by Kuroko. The blue haired male was saying something about Akashi looking for him and Katsuo wondering where "Mommy" is at. He briefly chuckles at the re-worded statement coming from his poker faced best friend/best man while searching for his son and husband. Mostly everyone was drunkenly flushed as they were being shoved rather forcefully by Nebuya into taxis to be sent off home. Akira looked miffed that Naoki had to leave with his parents while angrily growling at Aoi who stuck her tongue out at the redheaded boy. Tarou was complaining about his tummy hurting from all the cake he ate as Himuro and Murasakibara worriedly ushered him into their car. Kasamatsu kicked the poor, drunk Kise into a taxi with Hinako in his arms and irritation in his gray-blue eyes. Hayato was being a little stubborn since he did not want to separate from Katsuo which caused Takao to jump in and say that he'll watch over the two boys for the night. That, and a sly wink from the Hawkeyed male with whispers that Furihata is glad that his son won't be home while he enjoys some sexy time with his husband. He had to shoo a snorting Takao away from him as soon as possible. Glowing redder than Kagami's hair and a firetruck combined, he told his red eyed angel that he could sleepover with Hayato.

Kuroko and Kagami carried a sleepy Akira away from the scene as they bid them goodnight. The ride back home was _awkward_ and full of sexual tension that he swore would melt the car they were driving in. Upon entering his sweet abode, the brunette was instantly attacked by his husband the moment they closed the door. Auburn eyes shimmer a honey brown color as they stripped themselves piece by piece of their tight fitting tuxedos and intertwining their hands. He mentally felt himself puff up with pride when he saw the dim glimmer of Akashi's silver wedding band as they walked with precision towards the bedroom that his Sei moved into quite some time ago. He doesn't remember how the hell or when they _finally_ got naked, but he wasn't complaining as he was showered with passionate kisses all over his sweaty form. Like **damn** , Akashi knows how to work wonders on his nude body and he knew exactly which spots to touch to receive a more _enthusiastic_ reaction from Furihata. In the bedroom, there was something about the fact that they are now married that made it beyond hot or amazing than their past sexy times. It was intimate and seemed to tighten the bond that they have on each other, it felt loving and warm. Full of freaking giddy goodness that fills his heart and sweet-cavity-causing-holy-shit-it's-fucking-unreal type of feelings riling up inside of him as they bucked together in a comfortable, slow rhythm. It was like a dance between two people who love each other more than anything else in the world. Beyond the muffled gasps, butterfly kisses, lustful moans, careful preparation, slick movements, low grunting, and beautiful words was a world that they both finally belong to. Even after all that, it did **not** stop the redness blooming on his face when the morning sun rose after he remembered the hot night they had. Akashi soon woke up from the gentle shake that he gave him and the brunette smiled at his husband's gentle expression.

 

Auburn irises look at rosy red gems and there was no where Furihata would rather be.

* * *

** To Be Continued **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masaomi and Shiori: These are the names of Akashi's parents that I found on his bio. Masaomi means "righteous/victorious retainer", depending on the kanji. Shiori means "(shi) poem, (ori) weave".
> 
> AoSaku: Naoki-(blue hair, blue eyes), his name means "docile tree". I know he wasn't mentioned earlier, but he's here now. Aomine's second child and only son, Aoi's younger brother, very shy like Sakurai.
> 
> Hayato: tsundere as fuck for Katsuo, I ship him so hard with Katsuo. Vote on who should be seme (dominant) and who would be uke (submissive)!
> 
> Alex: Thank you for reading chapter 7! Fluff up your feathers for the next one. Bye bye!


	8. Rainbows See Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lots of swearing and being a horrible employee all around
> 
> Alex: What if a certain black haired ex-captain was Akashi's right-hand man? Let's what kind of chaos ensues! Note: this is before chapters 6 & 7 and more.

* * *

 

**Damn….**

 

Damn that Akashi Seijuurou! Sure, he is working at one of the most prestigious companies in Japan, but that doesn't mean that he likes it. A sigh escapes weary lips as he sits back on his office chair with a bored look in his sharp, gray eyes. His tough, slightly calloused hand runs through his black hair as he mildly checks his computer for what seems to be the millionth time in a row. God, it's so boring in this freaking place! How can that damn brat stand it?! It's driving him crazy from just sitting there until the phone rings or his computer notifies him of an incoming e-mail. It's a little sad that his former kohai of all people gave him a job when he was looking for one after returning to Japan. What's even sadder is the fact that he has to bow down to said ex-kohai while thinking of how in the fucking world did he end up in this predicament? Nijimura Shuzu, ex-captain of the bratty Generation of Miracles, has _definitely_ entered the First Circle of Hell. And, it looks like he's going deeper and deeper into the fiery inferno with **Akashi** as his boss. He can feel his nerves bursting from sitting in that stupid chair every single freaking day of the week growing more bored by the second. Damn that brat, fuck everything in this damn office.

 

"U-Um…hi, is Akashi Seijuurou here?" a timid voice calls him out from his inner thoughts.

He glares at the mousy looking brunette that interrupted his train of thought and grumbled in irritation, "Akashi isn't here right now….did you need him for something?"

The trembling coward before him stutters in a fluster, "O-Oh, no…..can you please tell him that Furihata Kouki was here?"

"Yes, I'll let him know." was all he said to make the guy go away so he can go back to doing whatever he pleases.

 

The poor thing bows in thanks and leave quickly that it gave Nijimura an image of a scared little chihuahua running way with his tail between his legs. He wonders briefly on who the hell could walk into this office asking for the CEO, maybe he's a really important business partner. No way, the guy doesn't really carry himself like a leader, more like a follower. The brunette was wearing freaking casual clothes inside one the most famous offices in the nation and his dark brown eyes were averting everywhere without any sort of confidence. There is no way in absolute hell that he would be someone important to Akashi, nope. Nijimura can only hope that he didn't scare off anyone too special to the company or his crimson haired boss. He leans back into his chair with a wistful sigh with hopes that somehow he did not end up screwing himself over. Throughout the boring ass day, he checked e-mails and answered phones in Akashi's stead since the CEO has been in business meetings all day long. Even though he has mixed feelings of annoyance and gratefulness towards his ex-kohai, the black haired man knows how to do his own freaking job, thank you very much. He sighs for what seems the thousandth time for the day, he signs off his computer at his desk to get ready to leave. He hopes that the next day will be better than this one. Nijimura can only hope that he didn't accidentally piss off anyone important or something, because that would suck.

 

"U-Um….hi, again. Is Sei here?" that damn brunette is back, he's surely walking into the Second Circle of Hell.

Sei? What the fuck? He tries his best not to look too weirded out by the intimate nickname of his own boss, "Yes, he's in his office right now. I'll let him know that you're here, Furihata-San."

The guy timidly smiles at him, "O-Oh, you remembered my name. I was kind of worried since you're someone that Sei really respects, Nijimura-San."

"Oh, did Akashi tell you about me?" what? He can't help, but be curious about what has been said about him to someone who is _clearly_ close to his ex-kohai.

"Yes, I know who you are. You were his captain back in Teiko and you guys kept in contact since then. Sei tells me that you're a serious and hard working person. I hope we get to know each other better!" the auburn eyed male said with lots of enthusiasm and a freaking smile to boot.

 

There **has** to be an end to this guy's innocence and naïve charm. Seriously, what the actual hell is this? Is this some sort of test or trick that Akashi managed to cook up? No, not even his boss would do something like this. This might be payback for all the times he called those damn brats, well, brats. That, along with that time he kicked Aomine in the ass for slacking off or possibly the day he beat up Haizaki. He'll never know what the heck he's done to deserve this obvious divine punishment. Akashi allowed the guy in and he stares at the office door wondering who the actual hell is Furihata Kouki. Was he seriously an important person? What if he's a potential business partner and he didn't realize? There's got to be a clear explanation for all of this ridiculous nonsense, no point in jumping to conclusions. He hears his crimson haired boss talking quietly to Furihata on the other side of the door, sounding rather happy to see him there. What is going on in there that he doesn't know about? Akashi is never _this_ secretive on who the heck is visiting him during office hours. Who is that guy?! The words are bouncing around his mind while trying to make sense of this whole scenario that he is trying to wrap his head around. Nothing seems logical anymore and Nijimura feels more freaking pissed off than ever before.

It felt like _hours_ since Furihata entered that office, but it was really only twenty minutes. He got a message from his boss (damn brat) telling him to clear the schedule after one o' clock the next day. A single black eyebrow raises at that peculiar demand (because, what else could it be?) to do something like that. Whoever that shivering, sniveling brunette was is someone that he has keep a careful eye out for after all. Who knows what kind of devious mastermind antics can he really be capable of? Maybe his cowardly nature is just an act to fool everyone into underestimating him. Akashi **does** have several scary and intimidating enemies plus, some leftover bad rivals from when his father was still around. Nijimura wouldn't put it pass them to pull off something like this. Nah, there is no way that the competitors of Akashi Corporation would pull something that ridiculously stupid. Unless, they really are at the end of their rope or something. Or, their enemies suddenly became desperate to do a stunt like what he has been trying to make sense of. There is also the possibility that he just passed into the Third Circle of Hell without really realizing it. And since Fate doesn't like him all that much, he might be entering the Sixth Circle of Hell since Karma _is_ a bitch. Suddenly, Nijimura feels rather tempted to drink freaking tons of very strong alcohol and soon.

It had been two whole weeks since that trembling Furihata walked into the office. Not that he was really paying attention to that or anything! God, he is slowly spiraling down further and further into the eternal Underworld, hasn't he? Serious dark circles have been developing under his gray eyes because he stays up at night just wondering what the actual hell is going on with Akashi and that damn brunette. Stuff like this shouldn't be bothering him, he's a freaking grown ass man! Nijimura would remember days kicking those Generation of Asshole Skittles into the wooden floor of the gym with fondness in hopes that it would help him calm his nerves. He didn't care if they were talented prodigies or gifted geniuses, they were kohai, plain and simple. To him, they were bratty underclassmen that need their asses to be handed to them without batting an eye. The only two that he genuinely liked was Akashi since they have mutual respect for the other and Kuroko since the kid knew when to stay quiet. The other ones were pains in his ass all the time, especially that damn Haizaki. Enough of thinking of that, he shakes his head to look through the computer to get some actual work done; a clearing of someone's throat cuts him off from his thoughts that are obviously going a little haywire.

 

"Yes, Furihata-San?" was all he said without even bothering to look up to see who it was that rudely deviated him from the large amount of e-mails that needed to be checked.

The mousy man blinks his eyes quickly in surprise, "Oh! Nijimura-San, I'm so happy that you knew it was me right away! I came here since my son wants to see his Daddy. Isn't that right, Katsuo?"

That was when he noticed that he is _definitely_ inside the Ninth Circle of Hell, in the form of a six year old who reminds of him of a certain CEO, "Y-Yeah….H-Hi, I'm Furihata Katsuo. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Nijimura Shuzu, I work for your dad. Nice to meet you too kid." the black haired man replied back a little lamely since he did not know that _Akashi_ of all people had a son with the most unlikely partner in the whole wide world.

 

He did NOT feel a warm sensation when the little guy gave him the biggest, brightest smile in the universe! Nope, he does not feel charmed by Akashi Fucking Seijuurou's own child. The kid instantly warmed up to him the moment he mentioned he played basketball with his father, happily talking about wanting to grow up big and tall to play the game himself. Nijimura tried his damn hardest to not crack a grin at the kid's apparent cuteness, but that failed rather epically. Well, that plan sort of blew up in his face. Furihata just looks at the scene with love and adoration in his eyes that made them sparkle in a shimmering light. He blinked, so this is the guy that Akashi talked about _like_ twenty lifetimes ago that he fell in love with. The gray eyed ex-captain could **never** imagine someone like his crimson haired kohai to be falling for someone so plain and ordinary. The only redeeming features the guy has is his overwhelming love for his son, that damn smile that gets him all kinds of worked up, and Furihata _might_ be kind of cute too. Not that he's checking him out or noticed in any kind of way! It sort of like that feeling of having a close friend who doesn't realize how adorable they are and it's like his job to protect his pure companion or something. Kind of gives him this older brother-like sense of duty to defend the goofy kid from well....Akashi himself to be honest. He sighs again with the growing sense of desprately wanting to suddenly take up smoking, it can be a hobby he an use to get back at his freaking boss. Either way, evil plans aside, it must have taken some kind weird twist of Fate to get that guy involved with Akashi of all people plus, managed to have his kid as well. Nijimura finds himself actually developing a sense of newfound respect and admiration towards Furihata Kouki.

 

"Engaged, huh? Congrats, Furihata-San." he said a few weeks later when the man showed up with a simple wedding band on his ring finger.

"Thank you so much, Nijimura-San! I'm so happy to share this news with you. If you don't mind, would you like to come to the wedding? Sei would love to see you there." is what the brunette excitedly tells him after words.

Nijimura is surprised that he's being invited to such an occasion by Akashi's intended no freaking less, "I'll see if I'll be able to come, thank you for going out of your way to invite me"

Furihata gives him those damn nice looking smiles and says, "It's okay! At least you're considering on coming along. The Generation of Miracles are also coming and I hope that won't end in disaster!"

"That IS a disaster, damn, what is Akashi thinking? All of those brats in one place? No thanks, I'm not going after all." he retorted in utter horror after hearing the Generation of Miracles part.

"Don't be mean! Please come, Sei really respects and admires you. It'd be great if you did show up, Nijimura-San." the auburn replies back with an easygoing grin on his face.

 

He woefully sighs hoping that he doesn't regret saying yes.

 

* * *

**Some Days Later**

* * *

 

Damn that Furihata... 

 

Why is he here? He must have been drugged or something to be in this freaking reception with the Generation of M&M's walking around like they own the place as always. Nijimura sighs as he chugs down his seventh glass of champagne, he doesn't even like the stuff and he's still drinking it. God, he must really be in Hell now. He HAS to be burning in the fiery pits of the never ending inferno for him to be in Akashi's wedding reception of all places! Why did he think it such a good idea to come along in the first place? What the fuck possessed him to be stuck in this fucking reception? A vague, blurry image of a certain mousy brunette with auburn eyes enters his head and he automatically understands. Oh yeah, because Furihata asked (more like _begged_ ) for him to come here. A weary little smile blooms on his face without his permission as he thinks of the day he was invited to this stupid thing. At least is wasn't s _o_ bad, Akashi was pleasant company when he isn't being a CEO. Furihata was actually a very great conversation partner as well plus, it gives him pleasure talking to little Katsuo. Midorima got much more relaxed now that he has that Takao guy and his son, Hayato in his life. Kise is still the same as ever, not even slowing down despite the fact that he has Hinako now. The black haired Nijimura feels sort of sorry for Kasamtasu since the gray-blue eyed male is a capable man and _far_ more serious than the blond idiot. He has nothing to say about Murasakibara, but the very fact that the purple giant still eats triple times his weight. Kuroko was his company for the night and it wasn't bad with him. The light blue haired male was good guy and knows when to shut up. He was actually having a good time at this wedding then, instant regret.

 

Then, chaos blows up in his face when everyone got smashed as fuck at the reception.

Nijimura Shuzu is, for certain, in Hell…..

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: Was it a surprise for you Peeps to see Nijimura in this?! Hahah, let me know what you think of him being here. Thank you for reading this and fluff up your feathers for the next one. Bye bye!


	9. Akashi-Furihata Katsuo: Age Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: Sorry for the long wait, here's chapter 9! This project is almost over and it'll all wrap up soon! Enjoy the story!
> 
> Notes: Dialogue in Italics are things said in the past! Also, I think it would be cute if Furihata calls Midorima, "Mido-San"! It's official, the vote that I'm going to use for the OC ship is using Hayato as a tsundere seme and Katsuo being a power bottom! HayaKa (HayatoxKatsuo) forever! Oh god, I already have a ship name, help me XD

* * *

 

Its official…..his mom is weird

 

Well….calling his brunette "mother" weird might be a bit harsh, but it is the truth. Come on, what grown adult cries about their peanut butter/grape combination on a daily basis? The way his "mom" expresses himself can be considered strange and rather odd. The guy speaks rather casually to everyone he meets and they don't snap back for the obvious informality. Katsuo cannot begin to understand the mystery that is Akashi-Furihata Kouki, his mother. Apparently, his father has the same curiosity about how a grown man can be that clumsy while still containing a heart of gold. It doesn't make any sense! What in the world can be good about someone who trips over his own feet, forgets lots of important details, speaks too casually, worries about the weirdest things, throws up when he gets stressed, AND just goes with the flow more than half the time? One would think that a person like that would be a bad or irresponsible parent, but that wasn't the case for Katsuo's "mama". The red eyed boy doesn't like talking about the time in his life when his dad wasn't around and his birth parent had to raise him all by himself. When someone tries to be nosey about that particular part of his life, Katsuo instantly clams up because it's not exactly a pleasant part of his of life to remember or acknowledge. He can clearly remember asking the older brunette where "Daddy" is, never missing that sad look in broken auburn irises then, he instantly regrets ever saying anything.

The boy can still see himself as a child constantly waiting by the front door for his "Daddy to come home, he was so pathetic. He always broke his own fragile heart from disappointment and sadness that his dad wasn't a part of his younger years when he was still yearning for what seems like an impossible dream. Rosy gems would often look at his classmates being patted on their heads by their dads, silently wishing he was one of them. Sure, he loves his "mom" and cares for the only family that matters to him. Sadly, it didn't take away from his questioning of where his father was and if the mysterious man will ever walk into their lives. The day his father came inside his home, it was the most beautiful day of his entire life. He didn't care about birthdays or Christmases to come, all that mattered was that his dad was finally there with them. Katsuo laughs to himself while remembering that the day after, he told his best friend all about how happy he was to have two parents within the Furihata household. Hayato, the sweetheart, stuttered away while saying he was glad that the brunette boy's father is back in his life.

 

" _Midorima-San, can I ask you something?" he vaguely recalled asking the older green haired male, the week before Akashi came back, in a rather shy voice._

" _What is it?" something in the man's tone suggested that he should say his piece and leave without sounding too curt with his son's best friend._

_Katuso shuffled his feet nervously while turning pink, "Um…..this is something I couldn't just ask Mommy, so I thought that you can help me."_

_Trying to hide his curiosity and (he was NOT worried, shut up Takao!) much hidden concern about the boy's hesitance on whatever his mind, Midorima lifted his glasses up his nose, "If you think I can help you then, go ahead and ask me."_

" _You're like a dad to me and I was wondering if you would be mine too?! Aaah! I'm sorry, I feel a bit bad for asking you this! Never mind, bye!" was all that spewed from the poor little tyke's lips too quick to make sense of what was said at the moment and then, he ran off since he feels really embarrassed for dumping his whirlwinds emotions on to his freaking best friend's father._

 

Katsuo scratched his cheek while his cheeks heated up from the type of things that came out of his mouth when he was six years old. Stupid habit, he got it from his "mom", no doubt about it. They both share this insane ability to say whatever is on their minds without any kind of filter and they often just outright tell it within the heat of the moment. The rosy eyed boy sometimes wondered on how in the world did they both get away with such an embarrassing habit and no one berated them for it. Either way, that was something he kept secret from his "mama" since he did not want to worry him too much. Six years old, and he was already keeping all kinds of stuff from his parents. Katsuo would remember worrying all the time if his parents would figure out what has been said to Midorima. After all, it made sense, they were very good friends with the doctor and his family. It wouldn't be hard for them to be told about it and then, they'll come asking him why he said something like that without thinking. The stress was too much for him back in the day and the poor tyke even threw up from the overwhelming fear of the situation. That was a bit humiliating to say the least, it scared his "mama" to death when he just fainted after vomiting for quite some time in the bathroom after reluctantly admitting to what he had said to his best friend's dad.

 

" _Why didn't you tell me that you said that to him?" asked Furihata as they laid in the younger brunette's bed together while the older male was rubbing his son's stomach in hopes that it would help his nausea go away._

" _Because I didn't want you and Daddy to find out." was all he decided to say as the slight pain in his tummy went away from his "mommy's" touch while his small body kept trying to hide under the_ _covers._

_Seeming to understand what his precious baby was going through, auburn eyes just stare back at the boy's darkening red orbs, "I see…..we're not mad, just sad that you did not tell us. How about next time you see Mido-San, you'll say sorry to him?"_

_The little tyke contemplated the answer with a soft hum, "….Okay, I'll say sorry."_

_Midorima did not seem upset from what happened, but accepted the apology, "It's fine, Katsuo-Kun. I am not angry at you."_

" _Okay! Thank you very much, Midori-San!" Katsuo yells out gratefully while presenting the nickname that took him all night to come up with to bless his favorite green haired giant with and the man in question sputtered while turning a brilliant red as Takao laughed his ass off in the background, Furihata just looked on the scene in hopes that it deepened the relationship between his angel and the new friend he seemed to gain._

 

Which reminds him, he was going to stay the night with Hayato know that he thought about it. Of all the kids that naturally surround him, the gray eyed boy is his favorite one. It was no secret in their group that he likes the glasses wearing tyke, it was just that obvious. He wasn't even trying to hide it at all, but Hayato is a genius at being oblivious like his father. Heck, the King of Oblivious Idiots, Kagami Akira knows about his crush on the younger Midorima! Musakibara Tarou and Aomine Aoi, the two in the group that don't care about that sort of thing, are perfectly aware of his feelings. Sweet little Naoki is none the wiser since he was still naïve about romance as they are. Kise Hinako is just three years old, so it's not like she would be aware of things like that either. As he thinks about his group of friends (*cough*slaves*cough*), he randomly bumps into someone as soon he lost his train of thought. When he looked up to apologize, he recognizes the man immediately. Nijimura Shuzo, his father's supposed "friend" and the right-hand man at Akashi Corporation. The black haired male looked annoyed at being bumped into then, his expression changed to a gentler one when he noticed that it was Katsuo. They talked for a little bit and went their separate ways, the red eyed boy noticed a silver haired male standing rather closely to the other man and they even kissed quite passionately. Feeling a bit ashamed for witnessing such an intimate scene, he went on his merry way towards the Midorima household.

 

"You're late." was the terse greeting he got from his best friend when he entered the familiar house.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry! Forgive me, Hayato?" he begged with a happy-go-lucky grin on his flushed cheeks from the sight of his crush standing before him in his adorable frog pajamas.

The gray eyes steely glare at him a little and he sighed, "Fine, just don't do it again…."

Katsuo followed him to the green haired boy to his room while greeting Takao and the rare appearance of Midorima when they pass the kitchen, "I won't! Hi Takao-San, Midori-San!"

 

They said hello back with an obviously-not-even-trying-to-hide-it snicker from the older black haired male and a stuttering, red faced glasses wearing doctor. His "mama" says that it embarrasses the elder green haired man whenever he calls him that. Katsuo didn't understand why that would make the usually cool and composed ex-basketball player crumble into a flustered mess. That sounds more like Akira or Aoi's dads when their partners tell them something out of the blue. Scratch that, the crimson haired boy has been famously known for becoming a pile of goo when a certain blue eyed angel walks into a room. Tarou doesn't care about that sort of thing, all he wants are sweets or more time with his unrealistically pretty "mom". It was kind of funny when the red eyed tyke thinks about it, he says as much to Hayato when they do their homework together. Of course, they naturally (cause, duh, look at their dads) finish within an hour since it was too easy for them to put any actual effort into it. They even play a few games of shogi since it was something their fathers did in their spare time and the young brunette almost always wins (because he IS Akashi' son) whenever they do. The two feel into a rather comfortable silence which Katsuo appreciates since Akira and Aoi often make too much noise from their constant arguing. Tarou just snacks too loudly as well and Naoki will break into tears trying to keep his older sister away from the crimson eyed boy. The younger Kagami would helplessly try to calm the blue eyed tyke down while Hayato simply looks on the awful scene with clear irritation on his face.

 

"Hey Hayato, I need to tell you something." was all the red eyed boy can say while trying to swallow the large lump in his throat from the weird amount of nervousness he is currently feeling.

"What is it?" is the rather curt reply from his best friend.

A blush creeps on to his face as he lets his next words flow out from his lips, "Do you like me?"

The gray eyes widen a bit unnaturally at the question and with a fiercely crimson face, he hopelessly stammers out, "Y-Y-Yes, I do. I l-l-l-like you, Katsuo."

"Okay…..then, I love you too!" he boldly states after hearing the relieving words and he can hear his best friend choke out in surprise for saying something like that when they're only ten years old and went on a long winded rant that they shouldn't say the word "love" so easily or something like that.

Even though he was lecturing him, Hayato looked really happy at his confession.

That smile was definitely worth declaring his love after all.

* * *

** To Be Continued **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katsuo's confession: When he said it, he used "aishteru" which the most serious usage of "I love you" in Japanese. He seriously means it since it's not a phrase meant to be thrown around easily.
> 
> Midori-San: I think it would be super cute that Katsuo would call Midorima that! Midori means "green" is Japanese anyway, but it's the best a six year old could come up with and it just sort of stuck. Don't let Takao know that it makes him secretly happy or else you will be visited by a grumpy Mido-Chan, lol.
> 
> Alex: Thank you for reading this latest chapter, sorry it's late! Fluff up your feather for the last one, bye bye!


	10. Our Lives From Now On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: Thank you all for supporting this project, it's been a fun ride! Enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

 

"Kouki, Katsuo should go to Rakuzan."

"Sei, we talked about this, I think he should go to Seirin."

"Do not make me angry, I won't forgive-"

"Anyone who defies you, even me. I heard that speech before…"

"Did you just cut me off, Kouki?"

"Yes, I did. I think we should let Katuso decide, it's his future after all."

"You have been getting bold these days."

"And, you're still being dominant as always. Sei, I don't want to fight about this anymore."

"I do not want to argue with you either, but we must settle on an agreement."

"You're right, I wish there was a way to make this easier. Kuroko is lucky that Akira-Kun picked Seirin."

"It was simple for him to choose your alma mater since both Tetsuya and Taiga went there."

"Takao and Himuro-San have it easy too plus, Aoi-Chan picked Touou too! Why are we the only ones struggling?!"

"I say that we enroll Katsuo into Rakuzan."

"Why not Shutoko? Hayato-Kun will be there and the school has a great reputation in everything too."

"We do not need to further encourage his relationship with Hayato."

"It'll be harder for him if he went to a different school and having to play against him on the court."

"I had no problem facing Seirin when we were together."

"That's because you never let your emotions cloud your judgement. Katsuo is very sensitive and it'll bother him."

"It always amazes me on how easily you can read him."

"I'm his mama, duh! Don't laugh Sei! Either way, Rakuzan is all the way in Kyoto and we live in Tokyo."

"We can always move."

"Forget it, we're not moving to enroll our son in Rakuzan. And no, he's not going to make the trip from Tokyo to Kyoto everyday either."

"I was not going to propose that."

"But, you were thinking it. We've been married for almost ten years, don't underestimate me."

"You know me too well."

"Someone has to or else you'll be doing things on your own."

"I would never do something like that, not without your consent."

"Thank you for that! Still, I say he should go wherever he wants."

"As long as it is not Seirin."

"…Sei"

"Yes, Kouki?"

"I hope you remember where the couch is since that's where you'll be sleeping tonight."

 

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

* * *

 

"It was weird watching them argue like that." a brunette, red eyed fifteen year old boy comments to his companion next to him.

"It shows that every couple has their problems, Papa always teases Father….I would have no idea what it's like to witness something like that." the green haired, gray eyed male says as he pushes his glasses up with bandaged fingers that far too slender for any boy.

"YO! KATSUO, HAYATO!" the familiar yelling of their redheaded, crimson eyed childhood friend echoes from a local neighborhood basketball court and Katsuo _swore_ that his ears started ringing.

"Akira-Kun, you don't have to yell so loudly….Nee-San will be coming soon with Hinako-Chan." a shivering figure of a navy haired, dark blue eyed boy says quietly and meekly that makes anyone feel a little sorry for him.

"I want sweets~" the looming lazy giant of their group yawns out as he ruffles his long, black hair while maintaining a bored look in his violet purple irises.

Katsuo decides to cut in before any fights starts, "Hello Akira, Naoki, and Tarou. It's great to see you all here!"

A low mumble from Akira that sounded something like, "Why do you sound so surprised when you're the one that asked us to come?"

Naoki stutters out a quiet apology ("Why are you apologizing?" "I don't know!") and greets back, "Hello Katsuo-San, Hayato-San."

The purple eyed giant briefly acknowledges his presence, "Oh…Kat-Chin, Haya-Chin….I want sweets."

 

The others just stare blankly at Tarou then, go back to ignoring his usual outburst of wanting something to eat or how he doesn't want to do anything. Katsuo simply watches his friends play some basketball while making up some ideas of what to do for his future school, Seirin. His "mama" was so happy when he said his school of choice while his dad took some time to grow to the idea. Spring semester was fast approaching and soon, they'll be on opposing teams. Ironically, they all attended Teiko Junior High like the Generation of Miracles and are going to their parents alma maters for high school. It was quite a peculiar thing for the children of the GoM to be at the same middle school they attended while being a part of the basketball team. Katsuo was, naturally, the captain while Hayato was his vice-captain. Tarou was the best defense and Akira was the late blooming ace. Naoki was a year below them, yet he provided a wonderful support in their team by being the second person on the team to shoot random three pointers to shock their opponents. Aoi was a girl, so she ended up on the female team and became their powerful ace. From what the red eyed male remembered, Hinako is currently still in elementary since she's the youngest of them all. She is still a part of the Era of Wonders, the new nickname that they all decided on to prove that they were vastly different from the monstrous Generation of Miracles. That, and there was really no other label to refer them as since GoM was pretty overused.

No one really knew where the name came from, but they were glad that there was finally a label that didn't seem so foreboding or destructive. It was kind of funny to be called the "Wonders" or "EoW" for short from time to time. When Katsuo meet Hyuuga and Riko who are now coaches at Seirin, they tried (and failed) to not laugh so hard at the new nickname for the children of the Generation of Miracles. He was glad that he'll be attending school with someone he knows, even if it's the idiot Akira ("Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!") and he'll have to be far away from his boyfriend. Yes, Hayato and Katsuo are now in a romantic relationship that everyone knew was going to happen eventually. They all had a sneaking suspicion that the red eyed boy was the one to confess while the glasses wearing male somehow got roped into becoming a couple, typical. The Era of Wonders don't know whether to feel scared or relieved that they're finally a recognized power couple. That's what makes the situation even funnier since the basketball circuit knows the names, Akashi-Furihata Katsuo and Midorima Hayato. They were the people that all the players fear and respect considering who their fathers are plus, no one can mess with such a celebrity match that is beyond a perfect combination of personalities and talent.

 

Aoi, standing tall with her blue eyes glaring slightly and her light brown hair falling over her shoulders, yells out to them all, "Hey! Akira, I'm going to kick your ass! Just because you're dating my little brother, doesn't mean I'm going easy on you!"

Akira retort back with fire in his eyes, "Bring it on Aoi! I'll beat you, I swear! And, just because your dad was an awesome player, it doesn't mean shit!"

Hinako came bouncing in with her blond hair in pigtails and golden yellow irises happily looking at Katsuo while simply saying, "Hi, Katsuocchi and Hayatocchi! Why are Aoicchi and Akiracchi fighting?"

"Ignore them, they're always like that Hinako-Chan. Look, Naoki is here, go and say hi to him." was all Katsuo decided to say to avoid the girl from hearing "lovely" words that she shouldn't learn for another seven years.

"They fight like Papa and Daddy do at home, but they like each other as friends! I'll go play with everyone else now. Naokicchi, Taroucchi~!" she cheerfully adds as a comment then, runs off to the direction of her shy older friend and the huge giant eating chocolate pocky that he took out from who knows where.

 

That little girl is going to be the death of Aomine Aoi one day and she doesn't know it yet. Gifted with her father's eternally beautiful looks and copying ability, she'll be noticed once she gets older. Not that Aoi won't step in like the overprotective idiot she is. Always claiming that Hinako is her "bride" while the blonde girl just agrees with the female ace without realizing what that means. Akira and Naoki becoming a couple was something that Katsuo wasn't expecting to happen until another five or so years since the redheaded male is the King of Oblivious Idiots to even notice that the shy kid had an obviously massive crush on him. It's sad that they are in different grades, but even if they were, they would still be in opposing schools since Naoki had decided to attend Touou like his sister. He feels a little bad for underestimating Akira's capability to notice little things at random times which is something that he totally got from his quiet "mom". As he thinks of this, an awkwardly sweating palm intertwines with his perfectly dry hand. Katsuo looks over to see Hayato blushing a furious red and actively trying to avoid his gaze. A large smile threatens to crack his face as he stands by his precious tsundere boyfriend's side, where he definitely belongs.

 

* * *

**ELSEWHERE**

* * *

 

"Our kids are growing up so fast." Furihata wistfully says as he looks into Takao's gray irises and the man smirks back.

"I know! Haya-Chan gets more flustered every year, he's totally Shin-Chan's son." the black haired male chuckles out while wiping tears from his eyes.

"He approached me one time while asking for the basics of having intercourse with a man." Midorima tells them bluntly, but with a small blush coloring his pale face.

"I hope he has no plans to defile my son in the near future, Shintaro. Kouki, remind me that I will soon have a chat with Hayato very soon." Akashi unfolds to his friends with a rather calculating, cold smile on his handsome face.

Auburn irises widen at the hidden meaning and stepped in, "Don't be ridiculous, Sei. He's just being careful if they end up getting to that point someday. Besides, you're one to talk, we d-d-did it after only two weeks together….they've been a couple for almost three years!"

Takao ended up having a field day with this piece of information, "Oh my god! You two did it after two weeks?! Oh shit! I had to wait freaking three years before we did anything more than kiss! I seriously thought I would have be celibate for dating Shin-Chan."

Long fingers lift black rimmed glasses to increase the glare in emerald eyes, "Shut up, Kazunari."

The crimson haired male laughed dryly before changing the subject, "Either way, I am not too worried about the children since I had Shuzo and Shougo look after them."

"Sei, did you order Nijimura-San do something against his will again?" Furihata questioned, feeling very concerned for the man that he befriended after his marriage to Akashi and hearing that his husband made the steely eyed male look after their son causes him to sigh out in defeat.

"Akashi-Kun is as sly as ever." a blunt voice nonchalantly comments as a familiar icy blue haired male approaches their table, at the classy restaurant that Akashi chose, with a tall redhead in a tow.

"Hey Furi, Akashi isn't giving you trouble, right?" Kagami, the sweet brute, roughly asks as they sat down next to the brunette.

Rosy gems gleam dangerously as a cool voice slowly says, "I do not like the implication of that statement, Taiga. I treat Kouki with respect and love, I will have you know."

Sensing an incoming fight, Furihata boldly interrupts before a bloody massacre goes down, "Sei is perfect as always! Hey, look! Its Kise-San and Kasamatsu-San! Isn't that Nijimura-San and Haizaki behind them?"

Nijimura strides to their table as if possessed and slams his hands on the fancy wood while glaring at the crimson haired male sitting at the head of the table, "Damn you Akashi. Never again will you order me to look after your kid! You Generation of Miracles are still brats as always."

Kasamatsu, having heard that last statement, looks as if he finally found paradise, "Amen to that! I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought that!"

Bloody red eyes widen in shock that he made friends with someone (he met the infamous Nijimura Shuzo nine years ago) that has enough balls to talk back to Akashi Freaking Seijuurou while getting away with it causes Kagami to gain the desire to shed tears to have people that share his pain, "Thank you! Finally, someone says something about you assholes for once!"

"Kagamicchi, Yukiocchi! Nijimuracchi! So mean, you didn't have to say that!" Kise cries out in a fake, whiny tone that causes everyone to simply ignore him as always.

 

The table got rowdier once Aomine and Sakurai came rather late; Murasakibara and Himuro showed up a little bit before them with apologies spewing out of the eloquent olive eyed male. They chatted about many things after congratulating Nijimura on his pregnancy ("Great, another annoying brat to look after." "Babe! How can you say that about our kid?!" "Shut the fuck up, Shougo. It's just the hormones talking.") and somehow getting along despite all their clashing, dominant personalities. For some odd reason, Furihata kept getting apologies from the former Generation of Miracles members. When he asks why, his beloved Sei simply told him that he was greatly underestimated by the ex-prodigies that he would make it as Akashi's lover. He somehow proved them wrong by married to the guy for almost ten years and having his son as well, the auburn eyed male doesn't know what to think of the GoM apologizing to him for thinking that he was a weak little chihuahua. They were right, he was like that until he decided to build up his confidence and self-esteem which helped him in the long run. It seems like Sakurai is also getting evil Spartan training from Kuroko and Takao since he doesn't seem as apologetic or nervous as before. With a husband like Aomine, Furihata guesses that the poor guy had to become more assertive too.

Murasakibara was, for once, not anything sweet or dessert related thanks to the interference of his gorgeous husband. Kise was happily chatting up Kuroko while the latter would reciprocate in a monotone voice. Kagami and Himuro were surprisingly bonding with Takao while deepening their brotherhood since they don't exactly live next door, the black haired male was laughing at their nightmarish stories of Alex (their master/"mother") while being in disbelief they had such a person in their lives. Midorima and Furihata had a pleasant chat about their work plus, wild stories about their respective sons with Sakurai adding in crazy antics of his children. Aomine and Haizaki were arguing about who knows what while somehow having an intense eating contest at the same time, weird. Nijimura was getting along with Kasamatsu since they share the pain of having to captain a member of the Generation of Miracles and the gray-blue eyed male was in awe that the former captain had to deal with all five of them at once which made shiver run down his spine, being glad that he only had to put up with only one. The male with the gray irises was beside himself in shock about the aftermath of Hinako's birth ("How in the living fuck were you able to kick him after giving birth?" "I don't know. First, I was in pain and then, I saw this idiot's face in front me and I just did it." "Yukiocchi! So mean!" "Shut the hell up, Kise! But, damn….respect bro, I don't think I can do that even if I wanted to.") while giving props to Kasamatsu for pulling off a seemingly impossible task when he was supposedly in too much pain to move a single muscle. The Generation of Miracles and their partners plus, Nijimura and Haizaki found their way in the beautifully chaotic world while having their precious children and creating a rather odd family unit in the end of their crazy adventures as parents.

 

* * *

**TWELVE YEARS LATER**

* * *

 

The next few years went on so quickly that it made Furihata's head spin like crazy. Geez, one would think that time starts slowing down when you hit your mid-thirties or something. Apparently not when it comes to his terrible luck. From what he had recently heard, Tarou is going to take over Murasakibara's pastry shop since he was never interested in romance or anything like that. Nijimura had his baby about ten years prior and named his newborn son, Haizaki Ichiro since there was truly no point in trying to get a super badass or cool name when he can pick something simple. Aoi and Hinako got married as soon as the golden haired female was of age which saddened Kise because he wanted to have grandchildren while earning him a smack to the back of his head. Akira and Naoki married about two years ago despite the eternal rivalry between their fathers which got the two idiots gut punches, courtesy of Kuroko and surprisingly Sakurai as well. Apparently, they are expecting their first born child and that seemed to settle their fathers' differences. Himuro is forever Murasakibara's babysitter even now in their thirties, accepting his husband's sweet loving habits with all his heart. Sakurai and Aomine resembling an awkward couple from a shoujo manga with the way they shyly interact when it comes to their married life. Kise and Kasamtasu are constantly on the opposite ends of the spectrum, yet somehow make an amazing pairing too. Midorima will be eternal tease fodder for Takao, but no matter how much he denies his love for the hawkeyed male, the permanent blush on his face says otherwise. Kagami and Kuroko are still living proof to everyone else that they the perfect husband/wife combo there ever is, always freaking out everyone with their ability to communicate without words no matter how many years they spent with the light and shadow duo. And, Katsuo and Hayato? Well, they got married as soon as they were of age while confirming everyone's suspicions that it was the red eyed male's idea in the first place. They are also expecting their first born soon enough even though Furihata's precious angel is the one that's pregnant. And, despite Hayato being the one in charge ("Don't be telling people about that, Katsuo." "Eh? Why not?") in the bedroom, it seems that Katsuo is clearly the dominant partner in the relationship. How extremely scary indeed, stupid power couple.

And, Akashi and Fuirhata? They are eternally the emperor and empress over everyone else in the Generation of Miracles, their respective partners, and even the Era of Wonders in their children. Who would've thought that this was their future till the end of their days when the rosy eyed male came into a goofy single auburn dad's home that fateful day? No one did, they are certainly NOT complaining and they wouldn't change it for a thing.

 

Generation of Miracles….Era of Wonders, this was their future.

_TOGETHER FOREVER_

* * *

**__The End **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NijiHai: Ichiro- (silver hair, gray eyes), his name means "first son" and he's similar to Nijimura. He is ten years old in this final chapter.
> 
> Alex: Thank you Peeps for reading this project to its sweet end! I'm sorry that it's all over and that we must move on! Please leave a comment/review! Thank you for reading and fluff up your feathers for more works from me. Bye bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: Thank you for reading the first chapter of Diary of a Goofy Single Dad! For Furi-Chan, I imagined him to be average joe-like, casual, clumsy, dorky/goofy, but serious when he needs to be. So, that's how I wrote him as in this chapter.
> 
> AkaFuri: Katsuo-(brown hair, red eyes), his name means "victorious child" and he shares some of Akashi's traits such as being a natural leader and genius level intelligence. He has Furi-Chan's personality and smile.  
> KagaKuro: Akira-(red hair, red eyes), his name means "bright" or "shine/daybreak" and he has Kagami's smile and personality. He is incredibly energetic and happy-go-lucky, but he has his vulnerable moments.  
> AoSaku: Aoi-(brown hair, blue eyes), her name means "blue" and she has Aomine and Sakurai's personalities. She is the closest thing to an idol in the regular classroom for all the kids.


End file.
